The Demon's Staff
by RoyalFanatic
Summary: Completed! Sequel to A Grasp At Life. Only a few months after all the previous happenings, a new foe appears, one the smashers never expected, and a treasure is stolen. With its power in their new foe's hands, can the smashers overcome? T for safety!
1. Endings and Beginnings

**The long awaited sequel to **_**A Grasp At Life**_**, the only of the series with a _definite _sad ending, and number three of four fics in the Fantasy Series…at long last, I present to the readers, _The Demon's Staff_!**

**Falco: It's about time too!**

**To everyone: my most sincere apologies for everything…this delay **_**and **_**for taking the tournament out of this. Of course, I have my reasons; I'm not at all confident with how I'll write it out, and the only reason TDS was delayed was because I had four or so fics I already have to work on. With **_**The Angel of Sorrow**_**'s ending, I can now make this number four or so that I have to work on. As for the tournament, it will be spoiled (since it's before all of this XD), and it will be a longer and better fanfic of its own. I might still do it myself, I might make it a collab fic, or I might just give it to someone else. Only time will tell. **

Falco: Up here with me and RF are Zelda and Pichu, and closing all chapters will once again be the trio of Marth, Yoshi, and Falcon.

**Zelda: It's good to be back! **

**Pichu: I'll disclaim! RoyalFanatic doesn't own us or SSBM, and she also doesn't own the OCs that you guys created, should she decide to use them (we aren't sure), but she does own her concepts of Demons and Angels, the demon forms and names of the Hand Brothers, her OCs, the Demon's Staff, and a few other things that I either can't remember or can't mention yet!**

**I wanted to keep the finalists of the tournament a surprise, but since it's going to be delayed even **_**more**_** than it should be, I'll let you guys know who they are. I got ideas for different important battles, like Nivian fighting against Sally at one point, Gamecube fighting against Syleen at one point, Jeffrey fighting against Jeremy, Jeffrey against Nina, ext., but I have to say my finalists were the **_**perfect**_** two battlers. Also, timeframe wise, this takes place after the tourney's said and done, and the fic the tourney's in will fit in between this one and **_**A Grasp At Life**_**. And I'll shut up now…XD**

**Zelda: And with that, let's begin the fic, shall we? Away chapter!**

They never expected a final like _that_. No one did.

Of course, Jeremy _insisted_ he knew it was coming, but no one was taking him _that_ seriously.

A tournament like no other; one that would prove to the world immortals did exist and lived among them. Angels, demons, and mortals alike watched as seven angels, two renegades, a goddess, eight demons, the future Demon Queen, and the Devil King proved their powers and existence. Holy clashed against Dark and Holy, as Dark clashed against Holy and Dark, and in the end, it was Master Jeffrey Hand, Demon and Guardian of the Super Smash Brothers Melee smashers, who fought for the trophy against Prince Marth Shino, Renegade Angel and smasher of the Melee Tournament. And to everyone's surprise, smasher reigned supreme against guardian.

Jeffrey Hand, the second place winner, was currently in his office, looking over multiple letters of apology from all the mortal watchers of the tournament. His raven black hair and camouflaging horns were brushed back as his seemingly glowing violet eyes scanned letter after letter. He wore a dark indigo shirt, with the Super Smash Brothers logo stitched on both the left and right shoulders, dark black pants that well surpassed his ankles, hiding indigo boots, and a black belt that held his golden gun. His raven-like wings were folded and his raven-like tail was sticking to the side.

Although he was very relieved that majority of the world didn't see him and Jeremy as major threats anymore, a dark foreboding was quickly rising in his chest, and he didn't like it.

But why was he feeling so uneasy? Nox had been taken care of, Syleen and Lucifer, both of them a part of the tournament, were taking care of their own businesses (the former readying for her throne, while the latter, well…who knew what the Devil King did in his spare time?), and things were at peace.

Or were they?

"Jeffrey?" A female voice called from behind the office door, quickly followed by a knock. The demon smiled upon recognizing his wife's voice.

"Come in Nina," He said, placing the letter in his hands aside as Nina Hand entered the room.

The angel had sea green hair and eyes, and a small smile graced her lips. She wore a long white robe, which made it difficult to determine what clothing she wore underneath it. Her white wings were folded behind her back, and her halo seemed to shine more than usual.

"Good afternoon," Nina said, sitting down. "Bored going through all those letters?"

"Tell me what you think?" Jeffrey asked; a wry grin on his face. "After four thousand years in my five thousand year existence, I finally get a taste of the job I left behind. Then I finally participate in a tournament, the first since a good twenty or so years, and not only do I end up fighting one of my smashers, in the _finals_ of all places, but I lose."

"You're never one to whine," Nina said playfully, standing up and wrapping her arms around the guardian. "Or is this an old habit that's resurfaced?"

"Guilty as charged," Jeffrey said, hanging his head in a pretended shame. Nina giggled, ruffling her husband's hair.

"Think you can handle some suspicious news?" Nina asked gently.

"Perhaps…" The demon muttered in reply. "I've been having a bad feeling recently; what's going on?"

"Where could he be?" Mario asked, glancing around. Luigi shook his head.

"Dunno," He replied. "It's not like him to be a no show at a battle…"

"Maybe he's bitten more than he could chew," Kirby suggested. "I mean, he's got a lot of stuff to worry about. After what'd happened not too long ago…"

"But if that's the case, then…well, that does make sense," Mario admitted, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "Never mind what I was going to say."

"I'm a little worried," Kirby said. "I don't think it's that good of an idea to take on so much at once."

"But are we _sure_ that's the case?" Luigi asked, sounding worried. "I mean, when we asked yesterday, he was here, and he agreed to join us…"

"Maybe something came up?" Mario asked.

"Sounds doubtful," Luigi replied. "It's like he just decided to up and leave the mansion!"

"Think he left of his own will or what?" Kirby asked.

"Kidnap can't be out ruled, but that sounds as doubtful as something just popping up," Luigi replied again, looking thoughtful. "Think we should ask when the others saw him last?"

"We might raise a suspicion…" Mario muttered.

"Too late for that; you already are," Bowser's voice said. The King of Koopas entered the arena lounge. He continued, crossing his arms. "I was waiting to see that match, you know. What happened?"

"We're still missing someone, as you can see," Mario said, gesturing around the room. "Tell me what you think: He told us yesterday around this time that he could do a battle with no problem. Today comes, battle's here, and he's a no show."

"Hmmm…sounds like trouble."

"Exactly."

"Okay guys, let's not draw to conclusions," Luigi said, spreading his arms out. "At least, not yet. Let's check the security cameras and see what they have to tell us. If we have to ask around, we will."

"I vote that we keep this under wraps," Kirby suggested, lowering his voice and looking around frantically. "I mean, if word gets out…if anyone asks, we just say we delayed the battle."

"Stupid, yet reasonable," Bowser said. "But okay, I agree. The match was delayed; I uh…I wanted to join, and you guys aren't sure who to remove to replace me."

"To the control room!" Mario shouted.

"I see…" Jeffrey muttered, looking worried. "It hasn't even been two weeks since the tournament's end, and I've got something to worry about." He stood. "I'll be right back Nina. I have to check something. Until I come back, keep this in strict secrecy."

"Of course," Nina said, nodding. She watched as the demon vanished before exiting the office herself.

Jeffrey opened his eyes to find himself standing before a mansion covered with snow. Behind him was the city of Eternia, where angels of all classes were flying around doing their own matters. Ignoring the hustle and noise, he entered the mansion.

Bypassing the hallways decorated with bookcases and windows, the demon quickly made his way to the master bedroom. He noticed an unusual lack of energy as he hurried, and prayed that it was just him overreacting.

To his despair, it wasn't…

The king sized bed was in its place; so was the other furniture of the room. But his attention was not on any of those, but a stand that rested in the far corner of the room.

It was empty.

Jeffrey cursed. Something was wrong…

And he knew a new adventure was soon to begin…

**Yoshi: And that's the end of the first chapter! Stuff's going on, it seems! Too bad she's being so secretive about it all! XP**

**Falcon: No worries; the readers will find out what's going on next chapter!**

**Marth: So, who expected the two finalists RoyalFanatic planned for the tournament? XD**

**Yoshi: Marth and Master Hand…wow. Now THAT'S something!**

**Falcon: We're still hoping you guys will forgive us and everything. I mean, we can continue this without the tourney, and she HASN'T discarded it. Abandoned, yes, but not discarded! O.o**

**Marth: Until the next chapter!**

**Yoshi: Review!**


	2. A Prelude to Disaster

**Okay, let's continue on, shall we? I got some explaining to do, and explain I shall! Here's chapter two!**

**Zelda: I'm sure we know what the object that's missing is, but who's the no-show?**

**Pichu: A prelude to disaster? Wow, I can see it! x) Think the readers will see it?**

**Perhaps they will, perhaps they won't. I feel like I'm rushing this but…well, let me know, okay? I don't want to prolong, but I don't want to rush either…XP**

**Falco: RF doesn't own us or SSBM, and she also doesn't own the OCs that you guys created, should she decide to use them (we aren't sure), but she does own her concepts of Demons and Angels, the demon forms and names of the Hand Brothers, her OCs, the Demon's Staff, and a few other things that I don't remember and/or can't mention yet!**

**Hmm…I believe this is all of importance. Wait…that sounds strange…XD Away chapter two!**

"How can this be?"

"Excuse me sire," A male angel entered the room, looking at the shocked Jeffrey Hand. He wore the uniform of a well paid butler. "Is something the matter?"

"Where is the staff that resides here?" Jeffrey asked, rounding and staring at the angel. "It's not to be taken off its stand unless I do so."

"Your pardon, sire; I just came in," The angel said. "One of the maids may know. Shall I ask?"

"Who was working this…last year?" Jeffrey asked. "It's been too long since I last checked if the staff was here…what if it was taken during that blank period? Who was in the house last, do you know?"

"I'm not sure sire," The angel replied, bowing. "I believe your younger brother has appeared once or twice, but I can't confirm that. I shall ask the maids and see what they have to say."

"To think I could be the victim of theft," Jeffrey said. "Not to mention what Nina has told me…I'm going back to Smash Mansion. Question all the butlers and maids, and inform them beforehand I know they're innocent." The angel nodded before leaving. The demon cursed again before teleporting back to the mansion.

Nina and Dr. Mario sat in the latter's office, debating on the suspicious news the former had told her husband. Jeremy had left the mansion, it seems; a note saying he wouldn't be long resting on his desk. While the younger of the two brothers was the crazier one, it didn't sound right to the angel. It didn't sound right to Dr. Mario either. They looked to the door when Jeffrey barged in.

"Well?" Nina asked, standing up.

"It's gone," Jeffrey replied.

"What's gone?" Dr. Mario asked.

"The Demon's Staff; the treasure of my family," Jeffrey replied.

"Wait…is that the treasure you didn't want to tell us about?" Dr. Mario asked.

"Indeed," The demon nodded. "But it seems now I must. Could you round up the other smashers and gather them in the meeting room? Of all the times to have the P.A. down…"

"We could help," Luigi's voice said. He, Mario, Bowser, and Kirby entered the room. "Everyone to the meeting room, right? No problem."

"Wait a minute…" Dr. Mario muttered. "Mario, Luigi, Kirby…should you guys be in a battle right now?"

"Umm…" Kirby stalled, looking at Mario. The plumber nodded, and the Star Warrior cleared his throat. "We were supposed to, but we got stalled: Marth never showed up. It's not like him, either."

"We're looking around for him right now," Mario continued, looking a little worried at Jeffrey's stunned face. "Well, _were _looking around; it's like he decided to leave the mansion."

"Oh shit…" Jeffrey muttered darkly, running his hands through his hair. "Oh _shit_. This makes everything worse. I need everyone gathered now."

"W-what's wrong?" Luigi asked.

"I'll tell you when everyone's in the meeting room," Jeffrey replied, banging the wall. The smashers jumped and ran off. "Damn it…this changes _everything_. I fear for his safety…"

"You know, Nivian wasn't acting like himself during the tournament," Nina said. "I noticed it when I battled him; he wasn't his cocky self."

"And there's Sally; she said Nivian had something to show her, and has vanished since," Jeffrey said, banging the wall again. "Someone's running around with my staff, and Nivian and Sally must've been caught by it!"

"Do you think Marth has been caught by it as well?" Nina asked, worried.

"I know it. I just _know_ it," Jeffrey replied, banging the wall a third time. "Shit…this changes _everything_. But I don't want this to be publicized; unless the media gets hold of the happenings, they are to remain silent."

"Of course dear," Nina said, nodding. She gestured to the door. "You better head to the Meeting Room; your smashers are waiting for you."

"Everyone, I'm glad to see you all on such short notice," Jeffrey greeted when he entered the room. As he feared, there were only twenty five smashers currently present. "I have much to discuss with you." He walked up to the podium.

"But…everyone isn't here," Peach commented. Jeffrey cursed mentally; why couldn't any of them be _un_observant once in their lives?

"That is part of what I have to say," He said, refusing to look Roy's way. "Those of you with me after the Angels' Door happening, I hope you remember I mentioned a treasure I didn't prefer to talk about?" All the smashers, minus Roy and Zelda, nodded. "It's finally time I told you about it.

"As I mentioned before, there are five main noble demon houses. Each of the houses created a special object, and my ancestors created a staff. It has many names from all sides; its main name, translated from demonic, is "The One Who Controls". The mortals have named it "The Demon's Staff", for only demons can wield its power."

"What does the Demon's Staff do?" Yoshi asked.

"It is a staff that controls angels," Jeffrey replied. "It was used long ago to capture the corrupted ones. Only the members of my house used it, for fear that in the wrong hands, its power would be abused. With the staff, a mere demon could manipulate and form a legion of angels to use as he wanted. Angels under its power must obey the wielder, forgoing even the commands of the Gods and Goddesses."

"No way…" Bowser muttered.

"It is as tall as Young Link, maybe an inch or so shorter, with a crystal ball adorning the top. White angel wings are on the ball, and a silver halo floats above it. The staff is striped black and red," Jeffrey continued. "It was currently in my possession, but has vanished from its resting place. I never dreamed that I would be the victim of theft."

"Wait…you said the staff controls angels, right?" Roy asked. "And it's missing right now…right?"

"I'm afraid so," Jeffrey replied sadly. "Strange cases have been appearing up; Nivian wasn't acting like himself during the tournament. Afterwards, he took Sally somewhere to show her something, and no one has heard from her since. Two other angels, both doing their callings, have yet to return back to the Upper Realm, and just now, Marth seems to have vanished without a trace. I do not think these vanishings and the staff's are coincidence; someone has planned all of this."

"We have to find them!" Roy shouted, banging a fist on the table.

"If you wish to search the island, I will allow it," Jeffrey said. "How you will go about doing it is up to you."

"Do you think Crazy Hand's involved in all this?" Dr. Mario asked. Jeffrey frowned in thought; why oh _why_ were they so observant?

"I would like to think he isn't, but I fear he might," He replied. "He had vanished himself; leaving a note saying he wouldn't be long." He added, seeing the other smashers' look of confusion. "But yes, the five angels, the staff, and Jeremy…I think they are all connected somehow.

"That is all. Dismissed."

On one side of Smash Island, the twenty five smashers rose from their seats and left the room. On the other side of the island, Jeremy Hand was leading Marth to "something special".

The younger guardian had light orange eyes and messy black hair; his horns sticking out to the sides. He wore a long, worn orange travel cloak, hiding his clothing and tail. The angel was in his traditional Melee outfit, but his angelic lance replaced his sword.

"I still don't understand," He said, glancing around.

"You'll see!" Jeremy shouted, running forward. Marth rolled his eyes before following.

The two eventually reached the coast, which shone under the setting sun. The waves were low, barely lapping the beach before pushing back into the ocean.

"Now what?" The angel asked. "It's just the coast…" Jeremy didn't respond; instead the demon walked closer to the sand. "Look, I have a battle! It's bad enough I didn't show up…"

"But you don't wanna see the treasure?" Jeremy asked.

"Treasure? You only said we were going 'somewhere special'," Marth was feeling uneasy now. He began to back into the trees. "I'm sorry, Sir Jeremy, but…I think we should head back to the mansion…"

The demon didn't move, and for a minute, Marth thought he had upset him. But he heard the rustle of the cloak, and the clinking of glass on metal.

"What are you holding?" He asked.

"With you, that will make five," Jeremy said, turning around. His right arm was buried in the cloak. In one move, he pinned the prince to one of the trees. "I suggest you don't fight…you can't escape its power, anyway."

He held a black and red striped staff in the air. A crystal ball, adorned with angel wings and halo, decorated its top…

The demon grinned madly as the crystal ball began to shine…

**Falcon: O.o**

**Yoshi: OH NOES! CRAZY! MARTH! THE STAFF! X.x**

**Marth: I'm screwed…--**

**Yoshi: It seems Crazy Hand's got something up his sleeve!**

**Falcon: Yeah; we'll find out as the fic goes on though! But yeah, concerning if she's going too fast and what not, what do you guys think? Be honest, okay? (Shifty eyes)**

**Marth: With that, we end the chapter. Review!**


	3. Two Missing In Action

**Okay! Here's chapter 3! Kudos to Herr Wozzeck who actually decided to read my A/N's! Guys, please! Honest criticism is one of my best friends! Don't hesitate to let me know if something's wrong, or answer any questions that I ask because I fear the answer's 'yes'.**

**Pichu: Yeah! We can't tell because we're supposed to love her fics! x)**

**Falco: So, what's happening next?  
**

**Well, I introduce those two angels that were mentioned. The final two OCs that have yet to appear…well, not true. Readers of **_**The Angel of Sorrow**_** have met the first, and have heard slightly of the second. But it's time to introduce them proper in this fic, and also to those who haven't read TAoS. XD**

**Zelda: RoyalFanatic doesn't own us or SSBM, and she also doesn't own the OCs that you guys created, should she decide to use them (we aren't sure), but she does own her concepts of Demons and Angels, the demon forms and names of the Hand Brothers, her OCs, the Demon's Staff, and a few other things none of us can remember and/or can't mention yet!**

**I seriously wonder if it's because we forgot them or just can't say them…nevertheless, we're done here. Away chapter!**

"I see…" The angel rose from his seat in Jeffrey's office. "I will see what I can do."

"Is…is that all?" Luigi asked, jumping from his seat next to the elder demon. "We're…there's five angels missing! Can't you guys try to find them faster? Or focus on finding them first?"

"Who are the two angels who vanished on duty?" Jeffrey asked. "Maybe if we had names, it could help our search."

"These are the two files of the angels who have vanished," The angel said, handing the demon two folders. "Nanette Falcon, Guardian Angel to Captain Douglas Falcon, and Azrael Iudex, the Angel of Death."

"Wait…Falcon's related to an angel?" Luigi asked.

"I will look over these files," Jeffrey said, ignoring the plumber. "Let me know if any word of the five appears. Theft involved or not, I am still at fault for allowing the staff to vanish."

"I'm sure the Four Seraphim will be easy if it is indeed theft," The angel said. "For now, I return back home. Farewell." He nodded and teleported away.

"Nanette Falcon and Azrael Iudex…the Angel of Death has vanished in the line of duty? That is…very bad."

"Falcon's related to an angel?" Luigi asked again, this time louder.

"As you can see," Jeffrey replied, opening the Guardian Angel's file. "Hmm…hmm…ah yes. She is the one."

"She's the one who?"

"Before I hit my two thousandth birthday, I spied a female angel being chased by demons. Not noble at all, I must tell you. I distracted the demons and helped her escape. So, she was the angel after all…"

"Wait…if this happen over three thousand years ago…"

"I believe Nanette is actually Douglas' so-many great aunt, but I'm not sure how much of her past he actually knows. I guess that having him call her "aunt" was the most simple solution."

Luigi peered into the file. A woman appearing to be in her fifties greeted his eyes. She had silver hair and golden eyes, and wore a black shirt, red skirt, black gloves, white boots, and a red, white, and black checkered cape. She also had a tiara with the black king and white queen chess pieces, two bracelets, one with the red checkers piece on her right and one with the black checkers piece on her left, and a faded brown quiver filled with pure white arrows. A long bow, as tall as Young Link, was strapped behind her back; checkered red and black. The bowstring was pure black.

"Meet the Checkered Racer, Nanette Falcon," Jeffrey said. "Over seven thousand years old, she is, as was said before, Guardian Angel to the man who would eventually be his so-many great grandnephew, Douglas Falcon."

"Did she know who he would be?"

"Yes. She knew from the moment she was born. Such is the way of the Guardian Angel."

"Must be weird."

"Indeed," Jeffrey agreed, placing the folder away. "Now, for our second MIA angel. Azrael, the Angel of Death."

"You said before that that was very bad?" Luigi asked. "How so?"

"It means if he is taken over by the staff, he is one of our opponents," Jeffrey replied. "Do you really want the Angel of Death himself to be one of your foes?"

Luigi shuddered as the guardian picked up and opened the second folder. A man appearing in his late twenties now appeared before the plumber's eyes. He had light green hair and eyes, and wore a green shirt and dress pants, and dark green gloves and boots. He also wore a brown headband, a brown cape that reached his knees, a tree pictured on it, and a brown karate-like belt around his waist.

"That's not how I imagined the Angel of Death," He admitted, scratching the back of his head.

"It's the irony of them all," Jeffrey said; a smile on his face. "The dealer of death himself wearing and displaying the colors of nature, of life. Take a look at his weapon."

Luigi peered at an averaged size axe; it had a brown handle and a forest green curved blade. There was a picture of a tree on the blade's center; the same tree that was on the back of the cape.

"Weird. What do those gods and goddesses think of?"

"Who knows?" Jeffrey asked in reply, shrugging. "Hmm…guess the rumors were true then."

"Rumors?"

"Remember the Judge?" Jeffrey asked. "Azrael never speaks about himself; it's a wonder how we know his name. Nevertheless, it was rumored that he is the Judge's son."

"Whoa! That's freaky!" Luigi exclaimed. "So, Nivian, Sally, Nanette, Azrael, and Marth are gone…at the same time Crazy and the Demon's Staff are.

"I don't want to think my own brother would rob me of what would be his after my passing," Jeffrey said, frowning.

"Eh?"

"The staff is to be his after I die. You can say I left it to him in my will. But if he decided to rob me of it beforehand…and use it without my permission, since it is my staff…"

"I'm sure Crazy has a good idea of what's he's doing," Luigi said. "Maybe he's not even the one using it! Maybe some other demon demanded its power and forced him to take it!"

"I…hope that's the case…" Jeffrey said. "So then; we have to inform Falcon that his aunt is among the missing. It looked like someone lured her to the staff with word of Falcon's life at "risk"…even though he's actually alive and well."

"What about Azrael?"

"Assigned to kill for the stealing of the staff," Jeffrey replied. "There's no other explanation. Usually, only the current holder of the weapon can keep it and not abuse its power. And abusage of angels' free will and commands gets you only death."

"I wonder how the other smashers are doing with searching the island," Luigi said, after a moment of silence. "Everyone's actually doing it, aren't they?"

"With us as an exception? Yes," Jeffrey said, sitting back down. Luigi shrugged before sitting down himself. "With any luck though, Nina may get back to me. Personally, I hope they don't get word of anyone…but that's just me."

"Is it because of Crazy?" Luigi asked.

"I…do not like thinking that my brother would be the one to do such deeds. Jeremy is young, reckless, and crazy, but not foolish. If—"

He was cut off when Nina teleported into the room. Her eyes shone with fear.

"Mrs. Hand! What's going on?" Luigi asked.

"To the center of the island…near the Door…" She whispered. "It's…it is…"

"No!" Jeffrey roared; teleporting away himself. Luigi looked to Nina, but received no answers for his unasked questions.

Although something told him that the thief was found…

And his plans with the staff weren't good at all…

**Falcon: Uh oh! My aunt's stuck in this mess! No! ;.;**

**Yoshi: And it seems we finally found out what you guys already know…O.o Apologies if this chapter was shorter than usual; she's building up to the big first confrontation. There'll actually be five total. XD  
**

**Marth: I know what's going on, yet I'm still worried! Especially at the ending! If it's a definite sad one…O.o**

**Yoshi: Ah, you should be fine! (Glances around) Right?**

**Falcon: Review!**


	4. Jeremy and his Generals

**Okay, time for big confrontation number one! Overall, there'll be five. XD**

**Falco: Hundred coins the first and last ones are bad.**

**Well…yes…that's true.**

**Falco: Score! XD**

**Nevertheless, the time for the trouble to begin starts…now! Now, after this fic's said and done, you're going to ask me a question, aren't you? I'll tell you now: I have a perfectly good reason, which will be explained in the ending of the next fic, **_**A Brother's Love**_

**Zelda: Also, to everyone who submitted an OC for the tournament, RoyalFanatic's planning on using them in the series. With that said, I want you guys to PM her EVERYTHING and ANYTHING about your character. If you plan on changing him or her (whether a little or completely), that's all right as well. If you have to give us five PMs five pages long each, then go for it. Don't spare anything! The more you write, the better; she wants to portray them as perfect as possible.**

**Actually, I'm thinking about dismissing the OCs (Minus Syleen, Gamecube, Lucifer, and his commanders for story purposes), and starting anew. For the people who created an OC and are still reading the series, I'll be sure to keep him/her as well. For those who are interested in submitting one and haven't, feel free to mention it, and let me know if you want to submit an angel or a demon. I'll PM the others and see why they aren't reading, and if I don't hear from them, their OCs are gone! O.o AND DON'T FORGET THE INFORMATION! I NEED IT! THE MORE, THE BETTER! XD**

**Pichu: RoyalFanatic doesn't own us or SSBM, and she also doesn't own the OCs that you guys created, but she does own her concepts of Demons and Angels, the demon forms and names of the Hand Brothers, her OCs, the Demon's Staff, and a few other things none of us can remember and/or can't mention yet!**

**With that, we end this too long A/N and start the chapter! Away chapter four!**

Luigi took off for the door, wondering what was going on. It was obvious the thief was found, but who was it? He never saw Master Hand lose his cool like this before…something really bad had to have happened.

Was Crazy Hand involved in all of this?

Upon reaching the hill, Luigi saw the others crowded together. He couldn't see what they were seeing, but it appeared whoever they were staring at was trapped in front of the door. He ran down, and brushed past his fellow smashers, and gasped.

It was Jeremy Hand, in his demon form. His eyes were orange, and he had wind blown raven black hair. He wore a tan shirt, with a red jacket hung over it, dark red pants that reached to his ankles, and white sneakers. His horns stuck out to the sides, and his tail was tied around his waist. He was holding something behind his back.

"Crazy Hand! What's going on?" Bowser asked, snarling.

"Going on? I have no idea what you're talking about," Jeremy replied, shaking his head.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Bowser roared. "What are you hiding behind your back?"

"Jeremy," The King of Koopas and younger guardian looked up as a path cleared. Jeffrey, who had spoken, walked up towards the two. He had a looked of forced calm on his face, which didn't surprise Luigi at all. He held out his hand. "Please give me back my staff."

"B-but…"

"Jeremy, you stole it from me. Can't you learn patience? It will be yours; for now, I need it back. As long as you didn't use it, I can ask for your life to be spared."

"I…" Jeremy looked down, and revealed the staff. He held it out, still determined not to look at his older brother.

Jeffrey reached out to grab it. Just as he was about to, the hilt of a blade knocked him to the ground.

"Nivian!" Zelda cried. Sure enough, the Flame Master was hovering a few feet above Jeffrey, staring down at him. He looked as he did during the tournament: the same clothing he wore when they first met, plus a red headband, two orange wristbands over his gloves, and a yellow cape. He turned to face the other smashers, but something was wrong. His eyes had lost the pupils, making his gaze unfocused and glazed.

"Took you long enough!" Jeremy said. Nivian turned to him and bowed, almost as if he was apologizing. "Never mind though. No brother, Jeffrey, I won't give up the staff. I have waited long enough."

"What do you mean?" Link asked. "What happened to Nivian?"

"Jeremy! You didn't!" Jeffrey cried, rising to his feet.

"Stay away!" A female voice shouted. A flash soon followed, blinding the smashers. Everyone threw their hands to their eyes.

"GAH!"

"I can't see!"

"It's too bright!"

When the light finally vanished, everyone looked around; Jeffrey, Jeremy, Nivian, Roy, Luigi, Peach, Falcon, Young Link, Jigglypuff, and Falco had all vanished. The remaining smashers desperately branched out and searched.

When Luigi found he was able to see, he saw himself and the others in a newly located place. It was nothing but field, with the viewing of a ranch in the distance.

"Umm…where are we?" He asked.

"It looks…like Hyrule Field," Young Link replied, glancing back and forth. "…yeah, has to be. There's Lon Lon Ranch!" He pointed to the distance.

"Jeremy! What in heaven's name are you doing?" Jeffrey yelled, pulling his gun out.

"I…I don't care!" Jeremy shouted, holding the staff up. "I want my army! It's my only wish! And YOU wouldn't let me have one! So I stole the staff so I could build it up myself."

"But armies need generals…" Jeffrey muttered. "Not the missing five…"

"I caught Nivian before the tournament; by accident, really," Jeremy said, shrugging. "I think the goddess of Fate smiled at me, brother. With him at my side, I knew Sally would be as easy to achieve. He led her to the other side of the island, and it was quickly taken care of.

"I was planning on getting Nanette afterwards; she was among the easiest, but then Azrael came. He proclaimed my death, but I caught him! The Angel of Death at my side; who else would be fit to be one of my generals?

"Calling Nanette to me was easy enough; I made a fake call about Douglas' life, and she came rushing in." The younger Hand ignored the angry racer, who was giving him rude hand gestures. "Taking her was easy.

"That was four, but I didn't want four. I wanted five. Five generals for five legions; that was my army! But who else would've been easy enough to get? I thought for a while; then berated myself for being so stupid. What about the angel smasher: the one who's closest to me out of all five? What about Marth?"

"No!" Roy shouted, unsheathing the Sword of Seals. "N-not him…not my brother…!"

"I told him of a treasure I wanted to show him, and led him away. Once away from civilization, it was like capturing one of the others. Now my generals are found; now my army can be made!"

"And what will you do with this army?" Jeffrey asked. He kept an eye behind him; Nivian and Sally had both flew behind him; the female angel having the same red pupil-less eyes her partner had. Falcon gasped as Nanette appeared in front of him, Falco, and Jigglypuff, bow at ready. Unlike the two GateKeepers, her red eyes held emotion, but it was nothing but rage.

"Do not question the lord," A sharp male voice commanded. Azrael appeared next to Jeremy with his axe at ready. Like Nanette, he had red eyes full of rage. "Death will be granted to those who oppose him."

Young Link placed a hand on his boomerang, keeping an eye on his back. "How do you know we're opposing you?"

"Jeremy…we can prevent this from going too far…" Jeffrey pleaded. "Please…just give me the staff back. I swear to you, the staff _will_ be yours. And if you want an army so bad, I can help you get one without the staff powers. I'll ask the gods to spare your life, I'll find you five generals, and anytime you need your army it'll be ready for you."

"You think I'll fall for that, brother?" Jeremy asked. "That's what you told me last time! No…I waited long enough! It has gone too far, and it will go even farther! Now attack!"

He grabbed his silver gun and fired it at his brother as Nivian and Sally turned and charged. Luigi pulled out and swung his hammer at the female GateKeeper, who dodged. Roy and Nivian began clashing swords; flames and sparks flying into the air. Jeffrey dodged Jeremy's shots and fired back.

Falcon dived, pinning Nanette to the ground, but was quickly thrown off his aunt. Jigglypuff pounded her fist into the Guardian Angel, which stunned her long enough for Falcon to jump back to his feet. Falco charged, fists raised, but his attacks were blocked by attacks of her own. Taking to the sky, she fired a storm of arrows upon the falcon and pokemon; Jigglypuff fled as Falco fired his blaster at her.

Falcon watched in horror before hearing the sound of wings rushing towards him. Remembering Azrael, he managed to dodge the Angel of Death's axe. He continuing dodging as Azrael unleashed his own storm of attacks. Cursing, he blindly struck his leg out, and cheered when he saw the angel fall to the ground.

Luigi and Sally traded blows as hammer smashed against sword, but soon the sword ignited another blinding flash. Luigi angrily brought his hands to his eyes, and awaited Sally's attack; instead he heard her yell and felt the flash fading away. Lowering his hands, he smiled upon seeing Peach tossing vegetable after vegetable at the GateKeeper. Swinging his hammer like a baseball bat, he sent Sally into the air.

Young Link sent out his boomerang and jumped into the air. Before he could unleash a Spin Attack, he felt a weapon smash into his head, and fell towards the ground. Luigi glared at the triumphed look Marth and Sally were giving; the former's red eyes showing nothing but determination. Another flash omitted, and Luigi closed his eyes, still in battle stance. Relying on his other senses, he dodged and attacked. After hearing a feminine growl, he knew it was Sally he was facing.

Peach jumped to the ground, yelping as a beam of light darted past her. A second beam flew towards her, and she grabbed Toad, who reflected it away. She soon wished she didn't do that, as Marth flew forward, lance at ready. Lance met with frying pan, and Peach _really_ wished he kept using magic.

"Jeremy! You must stop this!" Jeffrey shouted, dodging another round of bullets. He glanced at the battlefield in horror, and began wondering who was winning. Soon enough, Jigglypuff got shot in the shoulder, and passed out. Falco roared in anger and reflected Nanette's arrows. Roy and Nivian were still dueling, although it looked like Roy was starting to tire. Luigi and Sally were still keeping their duel going, but the plumber was receiving more and more cuts and scars. Peach was barely dodging, and so was Falcon. "I beg you!"

"No!" Jeremy shouted. "You will learn to fear me, brother. You will learn! General Iudex and General Shino, with me! The rest of you, keep them at bay!"

Marth and Azrael both stopped and nodded. Before Peach or Falcon could think of retaliating, they vanished. Jeremy grinned before vanishing as well. Falcon went to help Roy while Peach began unleashing a storm of vegetables on Sally once again.

Jeffrey sat on the ground, holding his head in his hands. It wasn't the battling that was on his mind; the current fighting was far from his mind. It was that peace had finally come to them…

And then this happened…and out of all the foes to battle against…

He and the smashers had to fight his own brother.

Jeffrey let out a yell.

**Yoshi: Oh noes! Poor Master! ;.;**

**Falcon: Confrontation one cleared! One down, four to go! I wonder where Jeremy and the other two went though.**

**Marth: (Shrugs) Back to a home base or something?**

**Falcon: Reasonable.**

**Yoshi: If you're interested in submitting an angel or demon OC, let her know. She'll send you the basic data. One last thing: the more info THE BETTER. Seriously. Don't hold back! XD**

**Marth: Review!**


	5. Regroup!

**And here's chapter five!**

**Zelda: Poor Master Hand! He has so much to worry about! I feel so sorry for him…**

**I do too, but I'm not in a good place to say that. I'm the authoress after all, and pretty much all of this is my fault. n.n**

**Falco: Just blame your brain. Seriously, how DO you think of all those evil situations?**

**I just do. XD**

**Pichu: This A/N will be shorter than the last, won't it?**

**You bet; Zelda will disclaim and Falco will start the fic. Right guys?**

**Zelda: RoyalFanatic doesn't own us or SSBM, and she also doesn't own the OCs that you guys created, but she does own her concepts of Demons and Angels, the demon forms and names of the Hand Brothers, her OCs, the Demon's Staff, and a few other things none of us can remember and/or can't mention yet!**

**Falco: And that ends things up here. Away chapter five!**

"Jeffrey, please calm down…"

"Calm down? Calm down!? How the _hell_ can I calm down?"

"Master Hand! Please! Rage will only make things worse!"

"Please Master Hand…"

They all spoke with reason, but it was Roy's soft pleading that made Jeffrey stop his pacing and slump into his seat. The guardian had the urge to slam his fist into his desk, but seeing the other three seated on the other side made him decide against it.

Nina, Luigi, and Roy, along with Jeffrey, sat in the Hand's office, deciding the best course of action now that things have taken a turn for the worse. The two smashers still bore cuts, bruises, and scars they had earned from the confrontation, but Dr. Mario could only heal so many people at one time.

Nina was crestfallen, staring at the ground in sorrow. She didn't expect her brother-in-law to be so reckless, and it hurt her that he was putting his own brother, her husband, in so much pain. Luigi was thinking about what had happened, and hoped to find a good idea that could help them through this. Roy was staring hard at the ceiling, looking like he'd never smile again, and none there could blame him for feeling that way.

"We need a course of action," Jeffrey said, his voice a forced calm. "It's obvious this time we can't just rush in and kill, not when innocents would be caught in the crossfire. And I would never want to inflict more pain upon Falcon, Roy, and their families."

"But the theft is obvious now," Nina said. "You aren't at fault."

"Not entirely, no," Jeffrey corrected. "But I do play a part. I didn't check on it enough; I let it fall into Jeremy's hands. Of course, who was I to assume that my own brother would take what would soon be his from me? What they say about assuming is true."

"Assume makes an ass of you and me," Luigi muttered.

"If I had suspected him, like I should've, then we wouldn't be in this," Jeffrey finished.

"All things happen for a reason," Nina said. Jeffrey looked up.

"What?"

"I'm sure the Seraphim will be easy on you," Nina continued, smiling. "Remember all things happen for a reason; I have to find them and tell them they were right."

"What does that mean? Nina, what aren't you telling me?"

Roy and Luigi turned to the Informer, who only nodded.

"Well, my dear, expect this year to be something beyond the others you have experienced. I know others will think that way."

"This…!!!" Jeffrey's eyes lit up. "No! Are you serious? Who? And how? And…why?"

"All I know is what I realize," Nina said. "The rest will be explained then, I suppose."

"Master Hand…? What's…going on?" Roy asked, looking confused. Luigi looked puzzled as well.

"Never mind…never mind for now," Jeffrey said, shaking his head. "It is as she says, and more. All will be explained when the right time comes, should we just be rising our hopes only to find them drop."

The two smashers stared at each other and shrugged as the married couple quickly rose from their chairs and left the room.

"Did you get…any of that?" Roy asked. Luigi shook his head.

"No. Did you?"

As the two began to ponder on the couple's confusing words, other smashers gathered in the lounge. Popo, Ness, Game Watch, Falcon, Young Link, Falco, and D.K. all sat in a circle, debating.

"So, with all that now knowable, now what?" Popo asked. "I mean, we _can't_ go forward screaming "CHARGE!"; Marth's among them!"

"So is Nivian and Sally," Ness added.

"And my Aunt Nanny!" Falcon shouted.

"And the Angel of Death himself," Young Link added. "Not the group I would want to fight. I barely got to battle anyway. Damn cheater…"

"The staff's the key, you guys," Falco said suddenly. Everyone turned to him. "Look, Jeffrey said the staff controls angels, right? If we can just get that staff, we can fix things!"

"But only demons can use the staff's powers," Game Watch said.

"We don't need to use its power though, right?" D.K. asked. "I mean, we don't want to control them; we just want to save them. If we do claim the staff, wouldn't that mean the spell would be broken, since Crazy isn't holding it?"

"Sounds logical," Young Link replied. "But the question is now how _do_ we get the staff? And another question: once we _do_ free the others, how do we make sure they don't get captured again?"

"There has to be a way…" Ness muttered.

"We should ask Dr. Mario," D.K. suggested. "He might know a way."

"Lady Nina might know something too," Popo suggested.

"You think Lady Alicia might know something?" Falco asked. "Maybe Sir Rick had a book on the staff?"

"Let's go find Roy and ask!" Young Link said, jumping to his feet. Falco and Falcon rose.

"I'll go speak to Dr. Mario," D.K. said. He and Game Watch rose.

"Then I'll go find Lady Nina," Popo said. He and Ness rose.

Nodding in agreement, they ran off.

It didn't take Young Link, Falco, and Falcon long to find Roy; the three bumped into him and Luigi after entering the hall and turning a corner.

"Roy! There you are!" Young Link said. "We need to ask you something!"

"What is it?" Roy asked.

"Did you dad have any books on the Demon's Staff?" Young Link asked. "Maybe your mom might know about it?"

"My dad had plenty of books in demonic," Roy replied. "One of them might be about the staff. Why ask?"

"We might find a clue on how to release the five without killing them in there," Falco said. "We might also be able to find a way to keep them from being captured again."

"That'd be good," Luigi said. "Something tells me we won't rescue all five of them at once."

"Well, if Master Hand lets us, we can head home and ask her," Roy said. "Besides, I think it'd be best if I told her about my brother; that way she isn't worried that I don't know."

"Let's go find him then!" Falcon shouted. "The sooner we leave, the better!"

"A way to rescue the others…and prevent them from being captured again…I might know," Dr. Mario admitted. "Wait here." He walked out of his office.

"You think he has a book?" Game Watch asked.

"This might be a bit above him," D.K. replied. "Well, above an average doctor, at least. The doc is more than the average one, though. I think he can help."

Dr. Mario entered the room again, holding a silver book in his hands. "This old thing's full of demonic legends and weaponry. Perhaps we'll find what we seek there."

"I hope so," Game Watch muttered, watching as the doc flipped through the pages.

"Hmm…you caught me off guard, I'll have to admit," Nina said. "But I'm not an Informer for nothing. I'll just have to check my book."

"Your book is your weapon, right?" Popo asked. "What is it like?"

"It has everything I need," Nina replied. "It just waits until I need it."

"_Everything_?" Ness asked. "You mean, it has all the information about everything in it?"

"And when I need it, it appears," Nina said. "But it doesn't tell me how it does it, so it might not have _everything_." She laughed. The boys laughed as well. "Come; let's go find my weapon."

Three groups of smashers searched for information.

And all three knew they would all receive the same information.

**Marth: And that ends the chapter!**

**Falcon: RoyalFanatic feels a little unsure with the chapter end, but eh, she's had worse, right? Cliffys are evil! XP**

**Yoshi: Awww! I wanted to learn!**

**Marth: We learn next chapter, it seems. But I'm glad none of you guys are thinking of rushing in and killing on contact!**

**Yoshi: You feared that? O.o**

**Falcon: She's been meaner. But beware the foreshadowing! There's quite a bit there! Some is for this fic, and some is for the final one!**

**  
Yoshi: Beware! XD**

**Marth: Review!**


	6. Within the Castle Walls

**Ha ha! You thought I forgot about this, didn't you? You thought I was just too focused on **_**A Forbidden Love**_**, didn't you!? Well I haven't! Ha! Beware! (Thunder crashes) ...Pichu!**

**Pichu: What?**

**Falco: (Sighs heavily)**

**Nevertheless, I got some crazy inspiration for a chapter of this, and I shall write it before I forget it! XD Information will be here, although the plans have changed. Instead of focusing on the three groups (which all learn the same info), I'm just going to focus on Roy's group. Queen Alicia and the man you're about to meet play an important part in future things, and this is the best time to actually introduce them. n.n**

**Zelda: Yay!**

**Falco: RF doesn't own us or SSBM, and she also doesn't own the OCs that you guys created, but she does own her concepts of Demons and Angels, the demon forms and names of the Hand Brothers, her OCs, the Demon's Staff, and a few other things none of us can remember and/or can't mention yet!**

**Pichu & Zelda: Away chapter six!**

Roy ran through the halls of his home. Despite all the troubles he had experienced and was experiencing currently, it felt great to be back. The servants passing through bowed respectfully as they whispered to each other.

"He's back."

Not too far behind, Young Link was looking around in awe. Altea Castle was very different from Hyrule Castle. Yet he could feel the same warmth here he always felt there, which mean one thing to him: Queen Alicia just _had_ to be as kind and caring as King Daphnes.

Falco and Falcon were awed with their surroundings as well. Having come from lands with great technology, they weren't sure what to expect concerning the medieval technological lands. It was clear though, from the looks on their faces, that the castle outwitted their expectations.

Luigi, like Young Link, was amazed with how the castle differed, except he was comparing it to the Mushroom Castle. He was also trying to picture what Queen Alicia would look like. He saw, in his mind's eye, a beautiful woman always wearing fancy dresses of the queen's status, yet the first to distribute money to the poor. He could see long, wavy hair and shining eyes that she shared with her eldest son, and a smile always gracing her face. He couldn't wait to meet her.

"Mom! I'm home!" Roy shouted; his destination being the throne room. "Mom!"

He entered the room, only to find a man sitting on the throne instead of his mother. He had a grim face, and an angered expression. Roy stopped in his tracks, and observed his dark colored eyes, his hair so dark a brown it was almost black, and clothing of kingly status.

The general couldn't move; the man scared him.

"Keep your voice down!" The man ordered, rising from the throne. The other four smashers caught up with Roy as the man walked forward. He observed them before continuing. "Alicia is tired, and will not be disturbed by riffraff of any sort."

"R-riffraff?" Roy asked, sounding ready to faint. He looked ready to hide behind someone, and was edging closer to Falcon.

"Excuse me?" Luigi asked, angered and annoyed. He stepped forward and puffed out his chest. "Did you just call us, smashers of the Super Smash Brothers Melee Tournament, riffraff? Did you just call Roy Shino, youngest son of Queen Alicia, trash!?"

"So, this is Roy?" The man asked, eying the general. Roy gulped, and stood straight, nodding. His face didn't lose the angered expression it held, but there was also disappointment in it as well. "What a waste."

"Excuse me?" Falcon asked loudly, now matching Luigi in attitude. "What exactly does _that_ mean?"

"It means someone better apologize to me and my son right now," A female voice said, walking in from a hidden side door. The smashers turned.

It was clear, from what Roy has said about the late Sir Rick, and from what the smashers down in the Underworld had seen, that the general had taken the looks of his father. Upon seeing the lady before them, it was clear that Marth had taken the looks of his mother. Her face was softer, and a hint smaller, than her son's, but they had the same eyes, hair, and facial structure. She wore clothing of her status, but it was hidden behind an angelic symbolized breastplate, which appeared to have been made especially for her. The five smashers wondered if she wore it in her late husband's honor.

"Bryce. You owe two people an apology," Alicia spoke again. She held a neutral expression, but _something_ was shining in her eyes. The man, Bryce, must've guessed at what it was, for he bowed to her.

"Alicia, my dearest apologies," He said. "But you are tired, and I merely thought—"

"I am never too tired to see my baby and his friends," Alicia said, her hands on her hips. "And it was horrible of you to call Roy trash."

"It is not my fault your late husband's family is deserving of such a name," Bryce said. "But if it will make you happy, so be it." He turned; ignoring the flare Alicia now gave, and gave a short bow to Roy. "Apologies." With that, he left the room.

"Such a horrible family man," Alicia muttered. "And how dare he mock Rick…hell will break lose on him one day." She turned to Roy, who happily flew into her arms. "Roy…it's wonderful to see you again. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too mom," Roy said. "How are you? We finally heard about dad not too long ago…"

"I'm hanging in there," Alicia said. "How about you, dear? Was your father's death hard?"

"Well, it was harder on Marth than me," Roy admitted. "But he forgave dad, so things will work out okay. Mom...who was that man?"

"Bryce? My future husband, I'm afraid," Alicia said. Roy looked shocked. "I know, honey, but he's loved by the people, and sacrificing happiness for the people is something a ruler must do. Let's get all of you settled; I'm sure this visit is very important."

"It…it is," Roy said.

The six made their way through the castle, until they reached a small room filled with a couple tables and plenty of chairs for everyone. Bookcases lined three of the walls, minus the doorway, and a fireplace took over the final one. Everyone settled themselves before Roy spoke again.

"Mom, you still have dad's books, right?" He asked.

"Of course I do," Alicia replied. "Even if I wanted to return them to the Lower Realm, I couldn't; they were left to me in your father's will."

"Are there any that speak about the staves?" Roy asked.

"I will answer that when you answer my question," Alicia replied, sounding a little stern. "What is happening?"

"Do you know Jeffrey and Jeremy Hand?" Falcon asked, before Roy could speak. Alicia nodded. "Jeremy Hand had recently taken his brother's staff, the Demon's Staff, from him, and used it. He wants to build an army. My…my aunt's one of his five generals."

"Marth's another," Roy said sadly. "The other three are Nivian, Sally, and Azrael."

"I see," Was all Alicia said. "Those poor dears…but have faith in your brother Roy. Don't give up on him, and he won't give up on you, free will or no free will. Wait here; I'll get your father's books." She rose.

"Are they still in my room?" Roy asked, rising as well. When his mother nodded, he spoke again. "I…want to come with you. Okay?"

"Of course." With that, the two left.

Falco let out a small whistle. "She's such a strong woman…"

"Must be because of Sir Rick," Young Link said.

"Or do you think it might have to do with what Master Hand and Nina were talking about?" Luigi wondered out loud. Seeing the others' looks of confusion, he told them of all that had happened in the office. "Both of them think this might be tied to something. Maybe Queen Alicia thinks the same way."

"Maybe," Falcon said. "I wish I knew what it was they're all talking about!"

The door opened again, and Roy and Alicia entered the room again; each was carrying one book in their hands.

"This is an old book on demonic legends," Alicia said. "Among them the five noble demon families; this includes the Hand Family. The book in Roy's hands is a dictionary of sorts to the demonic weapons. Having been made thousands and thousands of years ago, the staff is sure to appear."

"Let's check the dictionary first," Falcon said. "Can you read it, Roy?"

"I learned from the best," Roy said, grinning. Falcon grinned himself; of course the general would say his father was the best. Roy opened the book, and flipped through.

Falcon hissed when they reached the page. There the staff was, in all its glory. Some glory. Along it were hieroglyphic-like symbols. It made no sense to the four smashers, but to Roy, it was another way of writing the common language.

"'The One Who Controls'," The general said. "'A staff of great power, forged by the great Jeremy Caragatto Hand, the founding father of the Hand family. Among the mortals, it is known as the 'Demon's Staff', for they are the only ones who can handle the shape of its power.'"

"The shape of its power?" Young Link asked.

"It's pretty much saying, in other words, only demons can use it because it's a staff of immortal power. Angels can't use it; they can't use immortal powered staves. All angels' and demons' specific weapons are infused with immortal powers, which is why they're angelic or demonic. And mortals can't use it because they don't have the gift to focus the power, like an angel or demon can."

"I think I get it…" Falco muttered.

"Immortals' weapons are fused with immortal power; that's a fact," Roy said. "For example, the Demon's Staff. Since it's an immortal powered staff, angels can't use it. They can't use staves; instead they use rods. It's unknown why, but it's true. And mortals can't use it because it's an immortal powered weapon; they can hold it, but, as Sanctus Lancea proved before, it's heavily weighed. It can't be used properly. That's because we mortals don't have the power to focus out the immortal power in the weapons."

"I get it now," Falcon said. The other three nodded. "Continue."

Roy nodded, and turned back towards the book. "'Upon the release of its immortal power, it can twist the mind of angelic beings, making them "fall under control" of the demon wielder. Long used for controlling angels who turned against the Great Law; only those to whom it's passed down to can use its power without abuse. The punishment for theft and use of the staff is instant death.'"

"That's…whoa…" Luigi was wide-eyed.

"'As long as the wielder holds the staff in his or her hands, the angels under its power will follow him or her, and him or her alone, regardless of their job, their families and friends, and even the gods and goddesses themselves,'" Roy continued. "'However, upon retrieval of the staff from the wielder, the control of power sways. Should another demon grab it, the angels follow him or her. Should a mortal grab it, the power is dispelled, and the angels slowly regain their senses. Once they do, the hold their free will again.'"

"D.K. was right!" Young Link shouted. "He was talking about that, remember?"

"Does it say anything about preventing an angel from being recaptured?" Falco asked.

"I think this book will have that answer," Alicia replied, opening the second book. "It might be a family trait."

"Let me see it, please," Roy said, closing his book. After being passed the book, he flipped to the page.

There were no pictures, only symbols. Roy scanned the page and cleared his throat before reading. "'Jeremy Caragatto Hand is the founding father of the noble house Hand, as well as the creator of the family treasure, "The One Who Controls".'" He decided to skim over the rest. "It's just stuff about him," He said.

"Is it just me, or does the fact that Crazy Hand shares his ancestor's name weird you out?" Young Link asked.

"It's not you," Falco said. "Think the gods and goddesses planned it this way?"

"We will never be able to understand them," Alicia said. "But we can always say what we believe, and enjoy thinking how and what they mean."

"Guys…I think I found something," Roy said. "And you…you won't believe me when I read this." He cleared his throat. "'A failsafe, however, was planted into the Hand Family, for in case the staff would ever be a major threat. It had been discovered by the son of Jeremy, Jeffrey Minico Hand, that he was able to "tint" the angel's eyes, thereby removing all color from their vision. Upon the lost of color, they lose sight of the bright silvers of the staff's immortal power, and cannot fall victim to the staff.'"

"Jeremy's son _Jeffrey_?" Falcon asked. "No…no way!"

"If Jeffrey has the ability, then you have all your answers, and a course of action," Alicia said. "I wish I could offer my help, but my people must come first. I give you my well wishes, however, and I know, deep down inside, that you will succeed."

"Alicia!" Bryce's voice rang throughout the castle. "Alicia, where are you? We have trouble, damnit!"

"It seems a queen's work is never done," Alicia said, smiling apologetically. "Will you all be safe going back to the mansion?" The five smashers nodded. "Then take care. Roy." She hugged the general. "Keep yourself safe. Even if you can't save Marth, I can't handle losing both of you."

"Yeah…I'll be careful. I promise," Roy said. "Love you mom."

"I love you too."

**Yoshi: That ends the chapter!**

**Falcon: Questions have been answered, and people have been met. And wow; Jeffrey and Jeremy are some pretty important names in the Hand Family. Does Master Hand have the same ability his namesake has? We'll find out!  
**

**Marth: If you've read **_**The Angel of Sorrow**_**, you would have already met the Lady Alicia. If you haven't, well, meet Roy's and my mother! XD Bryce though…**

**Falcon: That's foundation for future stuff. And it's secret. Not to be discussed. Nintendo4ever, we mean you. (Tries to look serious. Fails) To others, don't worry about what I'm talking about. All will be explained when the time comes! XD**

**Marth: And that's all from us, I believe.**

**Yoshi: More action come next chapter! Promise! Review!**


	7. Hope's Not Lost After All!

**This may be quick, but meh! XD It's time for confrontation number two!**

**Falco: What's going to happen? From the chapter title, it seems there's some good news!**

**You can say that. (Grin) Nevertheless, what's going to happen? You'll find out shortly! Woo!**

**Now, for the disclaimer! Zelda?**

**Zelda: RoyalFanatic doesn't own us or SSBM, and she also doesn't own the OCs that you guys created, but she does own her concepts of Demons and Angels, the demon forms and names of the Hand Brothers, her OCs, the Demon's Staff, and a few other things none of us can remember and/or can't mention yet!**

**Pichu: That'll end things up here, right? Yay! Away chapter seven!**

"Are you certain?" Jeffrey asked, sounding unsure. Now wasn't the time for idle hopes and fairy tales.

"Look for yourself!" Dr. Mario insisted, holding the book at the demon guardian. "It says it here! If you have the ability your namesake discovered, than we can save the others! Just humor us for a second, at least!"

The guardian didn't say a word as he scanned the page. Sure enough, what the three had told them was in fact in here; there was a way to prevent angels from falling under the staff's power…and he just might have that ability!

"So what we do is work the staff out of Crazy's hands, then you do your thing," D.K. insisted. "Without his generals, Crazy might give up!"

"It…is possible," Jeffrey admitted, closing the book and handing it back to the doc. "Well, we finally have a plan of action. Having nothing else to go on, we go with this. Let's find Jeremy!"

"Any ideas where he could be?" Game Watch asked, sounding hopeful. "The sooner we save everyone, the better!"

"I'm not…actually, I may have an idea," Jeffrey replied. The three smashers could almost see the light bulb turning on above his head. "It's an old fortress on the other side of the island; a place named 'Willow'."

"After the willow tree?" Game Watch asked.

"There's a spot, a couple miles north of the Angels' Door, where only Weeping Willow trees grow. Hidden inside of the forest, deep in the center, is a small fort used by the Island's founding fathers as they tried to free their island from the Mushroom Kingdoms grasp. But that is a story for another time," Jeffrey added, when seeing the smashers' surprised faces. "First we save whoever we can; then I'll tell you the tale."

Deep in the fortress that was named "Willow", a female angel ran. She was hoping to find Jeremy, and try to talk him out of the mess he landed himself in. Heading through the hallways, she entered a door at the end of it all.

It led to an empty room, save for the door, an opened window near the ceiling on the east wall, and Jeremy and Nanette. The female angel, happy she finally found him, walked over to him.

"Crazy Hand…you must stop this," She pleaded, walking up towards the younger demon. She had smooth red hair that fell to her back and cerulean eyes, and wore armor covering her upper body, decorated in fire markings with golden edges and trimmings, short black fingerless gloves, brown leathered boots, black mini-shorts, and a black cape-like cloak. A necklace with a dangling keyblade was around her neck, and she had a fire marked red ribbon in her hair.

"My dear Jun, my brother's a liar and manipulator," Jeremy said, shaking his head. The staff was still in his hands. Nanette, who was only a few feet away from the demon, was scanning the surroundings.

Seeing the Checkered Racer's red eyes made Jun shiver. How could anyone use the Demon's Staff's sacred power for such a low cause? "Master Hand isn't like that at all," She defended, placing a hand on the ribbon. "He would've helped you in your cause; I just know it."

"How do I know you aren't here on his behalf?" Jeremy asked. "You were always more loyal to him than me." Jun shook her head, denying the statement. Nanette took out her bow and aimed straight for the angel. "You—"

The younger guardian was interrupted by the flapping of wings; another general entered the room; obviously from the window. Jun, fearing who she would see taken by the staff like poor Nanette, slowly looked up.

She couldn't believe it when she saw it was Marth. _'He…he even took a_ smasher_?'_ She thought to herself. _'Crazy Hand…what have you done?'_

"Well, what is it?" Jeremy asked angrily as the smasher landed. "You _do_ know you're not supposed to abandon your post, right?"

Marth crossed his arm, looking annoyed. "Your brother and the others are on their way," He said, sounding as annoyed as he looked. "I followed them from the Door to the hill. It'll only be a matter of time before they find the Willow."

"So soon?" Jeremy asked, sounding panicked. "The others aren't here yet! Fine! General Shino, General Falcon, we answer! Ready your weapons!"

"Understood," Nanette replied, now aiming for the doorway. Marth didn't answer; instead choosing to uncross his arms, sigh, and draw his lance.

Jeremy wheeled around and grabbed Jun. "Now, since it would be bad to keep you with your will, especially since I _know_ you're with my brother, than I have no choice." He raised the staff.

But before it could shine, a laser bullet slammed into his hand. Jeremy yelled, and cursed, but the staff remained where it was. Sitting on the window, aiming his blaster at the demon was Falco.

"Damn it! Had ya too!" He shouted. Before he could fire another shot, Nanette fired an arrow. He reflected it, and jumped to the floor. "Time for round two. Bring it on!"

The door barged open soon afterwards and one by one D.K., Link, Yoshi, and Jeffrey entered the room. The three smashers sprinted towards Jeremy, the former two engaging him as the latter tried to free Jun.

Knowing that _he_ had to be the one to distract Marth, he quickly fired two bullets at the prince, who easily dodged. He ran forward and retaliated, but Jeffrey sidestepped the attack and flew into the air. He fired two more bullets, which, to the demon's satisfaction, the angel dodged by going airborne himself. Soon it was a battle of projectiles.

Nanette fired another arrow at Falco, and it was reflected again. Enraged, the angel dropped her bow and rushed forward, and the two engaged into a fist fight. For a bit, the two punched, kicked, blocked, and dodged; but eventually Falco stuck Nanette.

The angel shrieked, hopped back, and pulled her fist back. "Falcon Punch!"

Falco _didn't_ expect that, and was soon sent flying.

D.K. kept trying to grab the staff, but Jeremy kept jumping away. Yoshi growled in frustration, since his many attempts to grab Jun's other arm failed again and again. The two then got an idea, and D.K. made Jeremy jump in Link's way. The Hero unleashed both a yell and Spin Attack, and not only was Yoshi able to finally pull Jun to safety, but D.K. was able to get his hands on the staff.

Marth and Nanette halted in their tracks, as if they were jolted, and it was enough; Jeffrey teleported behind the prince and grabbed him as Falco jumped back to his feet and readied himself.

There was a tug-of-war as D.K. and Jeremy fought for ownership of the staff. Falco and Nanette continue their fight as Marth desperately tried to free himself from Jeffrey's grasp. The demon had other plans, however, and told himself_ this_ was a finals he wasn't going to lose.

"D.K.! Hurry!" Yoshi shouted, as Nanette sent Falco flying again. Jun hurried over to the falcon's side and helped him up. It seemed to be enough for the ape; soon afterwards the staff was lurched out of the younger demon's hands. The ape couldn't hold it up, however, and let the top of the staff drop to the floor.

Having lost the staff, Jeremy knew he lost control of both Nanette and Marth, and lunged for the staff. Link ran up to D.K., took a hold of the staff himself, and the two launched it away towards a corner.

With the control broken, Marth found himself feeling quite dazed. He was barely aware of his surroundings. Jeffrey quickly made work; closing the prince's eyes and covering them with his right hand, he mentally began chanting. The demon's hand glowed bright orange, and when it faded, he landed, let the prince drop to the floor, and flew over towards Nanette.

The Checkered Racer, like Marth, was feeling dazed, and fell to her knees. Falco and Jun watched, both unsure of what to do. Their attention then turned towards Jeremy, who had the staff again. He held it up, and it shined silver.

It was then Nanette began regaining her senses. "W-what? Hey!" She felt someone grab her.

"Trust me Nanette," It was Jeffrey. "You'll thank me later." He closed her eyes and covered them with his right hand, and began the chant again.

When Marth finally regained his own senses, he opened his eyes…and noticed a very interesting change; Technicolor had vanished. All bright colors, no matter what they were, were now white, while all dark colors were now black. It was a little creepy, but also very cool. He began looking around, almost excited, as he adjusted to the change.

Nanette, however, felt the exact opposite. "What is this?" She asked, glancing around. "I…I can't see color!" She looked around, eventually spotting Jeremy holding up the staff. Unlike the last time, however, it wasn't doing anything. "I'm immune to the staff?"

"Lord Jeremy!" Sally appeared; then looked around in shock. "Lord Jeremy, what's going on?"

Jeffrey swore; he used it to call for reinforcements!

Or did he?

"Leave, now!" Jeremy shouted. Sally nodded and teleported away. "Hear me out, brother! You have this round won. But you will fear me by this war's end! I promise!" With that, he teleported away as well.

Falco walked over to Nanette. "You're Nanette Falcon now, right? You're not General Falcon anymore. Right?"

"Yes, I am Nanette. I am a general no longer," Nanette replied. She then jumped. "Oh no! Douglas! I had heard he was in danger! Then I saw that demon, and—"

"Nanette, do you remember me?" Jeffrey asked, making her turn around.

"Remember you…?" She asked, looking confused. Then realization struck. "Of course! You were that kind young man who saved me from demons! Jeffrey Hand! How are you, dear? It's a shame I never went against you in the tournament! Is my Douglas safe?"

"Yes; the call was fake," Jeffrey replied. "All will be explained when we reach Smash Mansion. You may head over there, if you wish. Falco, Link, D.K., escort Nanette to the mansion." The three nodded and, with Nanette, left the room. Jeffrey then turned to Jun. "Jun. Are you alright? Did Jeremy get you?"

"No. I'm still me," Jun replied. "Master Hand, I…"

"It's alright," Jeffrey said. "You know where Smash Mansion is, right?" Jun nodded. "Then head over there, and hear the story as well. But first." He closed her eyes and covered them, and chanted. When done, he removed his hand.

Jun opened her eyes to reveal that they were tinted a darker cerulean. Nodding in thanks, she quickly left the room as well.

Lastly, Jeffrey turned to Marth, who was still looking around. "Marth, how are you feeling?"

"Like a dog, really, but still," He said, turning towards the demon. Like Jun, his eyes were tinted, although they were a darker blue. "This is awesome!"

"I'm glad you think that way," Jeffrey said. "You'll be seeing black and white for quite a bit. You better get back to the mansion as well; I'm sure Roy will be most pleased to see you back to normal. All will be explained when I get there." Marth nodded before taking flight and exiting through the window. Jeffrey took a deep breath, and searched the fortress.

Just in case there was something there.

**Marth: And that ends the chapter! Cool! I can see things in black and white! XD**

**Falcon: You're like a little kid…but man oh man I'm glad my aunt's safe!**

**Yoshi: You already knew though…--;;**

**Falcon: Shut up! XP**

**Marth: And so, confrontation number two comes and goes, and in the end, Nanette and I return to normal! And we meet an angel who will pop up every now and then, and will make an appearance in other fics of the series, including the tournament! Actually, concerning the OCs, angels will be introduced here (and Syleen will make a comeback very soon), and demons will be introduced in the next fic.**

**Falcon: But don't think these two fics and the tourney are it! There's a LOT planned in the future, and once RoyalFanatic can finally say it, you all will be cheering! Woo!**

**Yoshi: If anyone's still interested and hasn't made an OC yet, you still can! Like we said before, just let us know if you want Angel or Demon! And that's all from us! Review!**


	8. Reunion

**And here's chapter 8! Sorry for the delay there folks; ever been a non-writing mood? I tell you; it sucks. XP**

**Pichu: But you're back now, right:3**

**Hopefully… (Shrugs) Nevertheless, here's a nice little regrouping, and for some, a fantastic reunion. n.n Oh, and there's the appearance of an old face, you should recognize her. **

**A heads up I want all you readers to keep in mind; six girls are actually going to try their best to show off in this and the final fic; why are they? Well, three girls; one guy. We got two love squares going on here, folks, and when we reach the second to last chapter of **_**A Brother's Love**_**, you guys are going to vote for the girl that ends up with the guy. And Zelda's one of them! The only non OC girl, actually. x)**

**Zelda: Most interesting. Don't forget about the other fics beforehand though, especially the epilogue of **_**The Angels' Door**_**! (Grins)**

**Falco: RF doesn't own us or SSBM, and she also doesn't own the OCs that you guys created, but she does own her concepts of Demons and Angels, the demon forms and names of the Hand Brothers, her OCs, the Demon's Staff, and a few other things none of us can remember and/or can't mention yet!**

**Pichu: Away chapter eight!**

"What do you mean Master Hand left without us!?" Falcon asked angrily. He was currently yelling at Bowser in the lounge. Not too far away, Roy and Mewtwo were watching. "Falco couldn't have waited for us or something?"

The Koopa King glared. "Look. It wasn't _my_ bright idea, so live with it. Besides; you think you can fight your own aunt? Or you your own brother?" He added, turning towards Roy.

"I…" The general whispered softly; unsure. Falcon chose not to reply.

"Exactly," Bowser said. "Look; I know you want to help, but until those two are freed, you'll only get in the way."

"Then I guess that means they'll be ready to fight," Nanette's voice said cheerfully. She, followed by Yoshi, D.K., Falco, and Jun entered the room. "Douglas! It's such a relief to see you!"

"Aunt Nanny!" Falcon cried, running up to and hugging his aunt. "You're…you're alright…"

"Jeffrey saved me once again; bless him," Nanette said. "And we have another ally on our side!" She motioned to Jun, who nodded.

"Guardian Angel to Roy Shino…Jun," Mewtwo said. "You were in the tournament, weren't you?"

"Correct, Sir Mewtwo," Jun said. She turned to the general. "Roy…it's good to see you."

"I'm glad to see you safe," Roy said. "I can't have my own Guardian Angel against me, right?"

"That's a death wish," Marth proclaimed, entering the lounge himself. "There's no foe worse than the one born to protect you."

"Brother!" Roy cried, looking ready to cry. "You're back!" He ran forward and hugged the angel. "I'm so glad!"

"Easy Roy!" Marth said, laughing.

"Yeah; you don't wanna hurt him or anything, right?" Yoshi asked, laughing as well.

The general huffed; then laughed and released his brother.

"A mission both successful and failed," Jeffrey said, entering the room. "Fortunately, the positive outweighs the negative."

"Master Hand!" Falcon cried, both overjoyed and angered. "Why did you have to have us worry!?" The demon was about to speak when another voice interrupted.

"By the gods! Thank goodness it's true!" A female voice cried. The next thing everyone in the room knew, the future Demon Queen had ran up to Marth and threw her arms around him. "I had heard!" A Houndoom ran into the room, barking loudly.

"Lady Syleen!" Jeffrey said, sounding pleasantly surprised. Marth blinked once; unsure if he should be flattered or suspicious. Yoshi and Falco stifled laughter.

"My…that was impulsive," Nanette said. Finally realizing there were others in the room, the demon quickly let the angel go.

"Oh…uh…I had heard about Jeremy," Syleen said. Her cheeks were a tad pink. "And I wanted to make sure Marth was okay. Lucifer has passed the Renegade Angels to me, in a way, a-and…"

"My lady, we understand," Jeffrey said. "But are you planning to hug every Renegade when you see them?" At this point, Falco and Yoshi couldn't help laughing.

"O-of course not Jeffrey!" Syleen shouted. "You forget Marth is one of my best agents! Do not talk about things you don't understand!"

"As you say," The demon said. "However, I believe you should follow your own advice, my lady." He added in an undertone, perfectly aware, and spying the looks of curiosity, that Jun, Marth, and Nanette heard. "Still, it is time for all of us to get up to speed," He said loudly. "To the Meeting Room! My lady, if you wish to join us, you certainly may."

"Oh…well, I have my spies keeping an eye on Jeremy and the captured," Syleen said as the smashers and angels left the lounge. "I also wanted to tell you that; when we find anything out, I'll be sure to tell you."

"Your help is appreciated," Jeffrey said sincerely. "Knowing where Jeremy's going to be makes things that much easier."

"I'm sorry to hear how insane your brother truly is," Syleen said. Jeffrey couldn't reply. Calling to her pokemon, the two exited the room.

The demon thought on Syleen's words as he headed for the Meeting Room. Did Jeremy finally snap after five millennia of living? He was always crazy; did his craziness finally gather up and drown him? He despised this entire situation, and he had the feeling that he'd be the one who would end up killing the deranged demon.

But could one kill his own brother? No matter how insane or evil he is?

Jeffrey Hand stopped in his tracks, staring at the ceiling. He was not sure.

"Good afternoon everyone," He said upon entering the room. It was a relief to see all twenty six smashers in the room, and Nanette's and Jun's presences made him feel powerful as well. "It's time we finally got up to speed.

"After going through history books from three different sources, more was discovered about the Demon's Staff, although most of it is information we already know. But it appears our ancestors must've thought something like this would happen; the creator of the staff and founding father of House Hand's first name was Jeremy. Jeremy Caragatto Hand."

"'Crazy' Jeremy Hand…" Dr. Mario muttered. This time the demon didn't mind his smashers to be perspective.

"Indeed," Jeffrey said. "But now for the good news; if we can get the staff out of Jeremy's hands, we can stun those who are under his control. If the staff is in my hands, we can get them to follow me."

"That's a good thing then!" Ganondorf shouted.

"Unfortunately, I don't think we can do that," Jeffrey said. "I doubt Jeremy would so easily allow me to claim it. Besides, I have other things to do."

"Such as?" Peach questioned.

"Making sure our angel warriors aren't taken by the staff again," Jeffrey replied. "A failsafe was planted in the family; Jeremy's son was actually the one who discovered it. By tinting an angel's eyes, and making them colorblind, they can't see the silver light of the staff and fall under its command. Jeremy's son…Jeffrey Minico Hand."

"So wait…that means…?" Roy looked over to the three angels.

Nanette nodded. "If you look closely enough, you can see it."

Falcon did so. "Wow…you're right!"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold on a sec," Fox said. "Jeffrey Minico Hand?"

"'Master' Jeffrey Hand," Luigi said. "I know; it's freaky!"

"So now these guys can't be taken by the staff again?" Pichu asked. "They're safe from harm?"

"Yes," Jeffrey replied. "I'll make sure to protect all the angels who are unfortunately caught in our struggle and our captured ones once they're freed. The rest of you are to try and reclaim the staff long enough so I can do this. Syleen is tracking down Jeremy for us; once one of her scouts reports to us, I'd like if the three angels could go to distract, and give the rest of us time to help."

"Not a problem, Sir Master Hand," Jun said.

"Sir Jeffrey," The demon said, smiling. "I insist."

Jun nodded. "Not a problem, Sir Jeffrey."

"We'll be glad to help you, dear," Nanette said, nodding.

Marth slammed a fist into his hand. "Let's do it!"

It was then a demon appeared from the ground. He appeared to be a ninja, and everyone watched as he knelt.

"Sire! We have received news that Jeremy and one of his generals is chasing after an angel!" He said.

Marth and Nanette stood. "We're on it!" With that, they teleported away. Jun giggled before teleporting away as well. The other smashers rose and headed for the door; ready to battle.

Jeffrey walked to the ninja demon. "Do you know who it is?"

"She is a humanoid, so I believe she's a Healer," The demon said in reply.

"A Healer…" Jeffrey muttered. "If it is…I only hope Marth, Nanette, and Jun can help her before it's too late."

**Falcon: That ends the chapter! Uh oh! An angel's in danger! And it's another OC to be introduced; one that is involved in one of the two "three girls; one guy" love squares.**

**Yoshi: Heh, Syleen was funny. Suuure it's because she's in charge of the Renegade Angels now…she's yet another of the girls you know. Once we introduce all the girls, we'll tell you who's fighting to win who. XD**

**Marth: Also, RoyalFanatic's starting to get paranoid she might not write the OCs out well. If at anytime in the fic you don't think she's writing your characters the way you see them, let her know; she'll be happy to replace chapters and make sure your characters are shown as close to perfect as can be.**

**Yoshi: Jeffrey's got some mental conflictions too. And with the sad ending she has planned…hopefully it'll leave you on the edge of your seat; it's supposed to be cliffy. XD  
**

**Marth: Also, she went back and edited chapter seven a little. It's nothing too important, but it makes much more sense now. And that's all from us!**

**Falcon: Review!**


	9. The Third Confrontation

**ZOMG guys! I just wrote the first chapter on my new laptop! (Celebrates) Woohoo!**

**Falco: You finally got a laptop? It's about time too!**

**I know I know I know. I'm so excited though! Woo! x) But yeah, back to the fic. n.n;;**

**Zelda: Revel in the glory of your triumph, RoyalFanatic! You finally got a laptop! n.n**

(Sweatdrop) Good idea. Pichu?

**Zelda: Away chapter!**

It was a foreboding feeling; Jeffrey knew this. It the same feeling he had when he headed into his bedroom, praying that he'd find the staff still safe and sound. But this time, he vowed to not let whoever this angel was down; especially since he had the feeling he knew who it was.

'_An Angelic Healer…'_ He thought to himself.

"Master Hand?" Peach's voice cut through his thoughts like a knife. "Master Hand? Are we ready to go?"

"Y-yes; yes we are," Jeffrey replied shakily. The others stared at him…hard. This wasn't like the demon at all! "The time has come…we move out! Marth, Nanette, and Jun are already on the strike, but the sooner we get there, the better."

"Where are they?" Roy asked. It seems now he feared for the run-away angel.

"Near the forests," Jeffrey replied. "Let's go."

In the heart of the forest, a female tigress-humanoid was fleeing; past the trees and bushes she ran. She had dark blue eyes, and wore a light blue shirt and a pair of jeans. Her wings were folded behind her back, and wore an overly large chain necklace around her neck; the charm clasped firmly in her hands.

"You think you can get away with this!?" She cried into the forest. She could hear her pursuer's footsteps; glancing backwards, she spied Jeremy Hand. He was still in full pursuit. "You're foul!"

"If anyone's foul, it's my fool of a brother!" Jeremy shouted. "How dare he steal two of my generals!?"

"Two generals are free?" She asked. "Then it worked! It worked!" She felt giddy enough to dance; all she had to do was pray that _he_ was the one who escaped.

"Don't think that means everything's all fine and dandy!" Jeremy continued, pulling out the Demon's Staff. "I want five generals…so five generals I shall have!"

The tigress gasped, realizing the younger Hand was planning on controlling her! She felt herself run faster, now praying that she would be able to escape this with her will.

She heard the flapping of wings, and jumped to the side; Azrael's axe slammed into the air she had been in. The Angel of Death attempted another swing, and the tigress dodged that as well. She avoided a second swing, but lost her balance and fell to the ground.

"Owww…ah! She began to squirm as Azrael picked her up and headed back to Jeremy. "You won't get away with this!"

"Oh, but I will!" Jeremy cried triumphantly. He raised the staff in the air, but before if could shine, an arrow rammed into the demon's shoulder. Azrael glanced around in rage, yet he was unable to prevent Nanette from jumping onto his back.

The tigress pulled herself free and watched the two's struggle. She looked to the side, and saw Jun staring at Jeremy; a calculating look on her face. When she heard the demon roar, she couldn't help but look towards him.

Just as she was about to, however, someone grabbed her from behind; putting an arm around her eyes.

"W-what the—let go!" She shouted, struggling.

"Gamecube! Calm down! It's me!" The tigress, Gamecube, halted when she recognized her savior's voice.

"M-Marth? Is that really you?" She asked, instantly relaxing herself. The prince, much like when Syleen had…jumped him…wasn't sure if he should've been flattered or suspicious.

"Any reason you're on the run?" He asked, having the strangest feeling he already knew the answer.

"I…I heard Jeremy had captured you…" Gamecube replied softly. "I wanted to find you…so I could save you. But…"

"But you were captured instead," Marth concluded. "But it is the thought that counts; you have my thanks."

"Of course!" Gamecube shouted. "I'll always watch out for you!"

"Well…" Again that uncertainty rose. Before he could think of a decent reply, a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"I'll take care of this," It was Jeffrey. Seeing that Jeremy was now battling Jun, Marth released his hold on Gamecube and went to help the Guardian Angel out. The older demon smiled at the tigress. "You put yourself in quite the predicament, my dear."

The tigress flushed. "I wanted to save Marth."

"Even if that meant getting yourself caught?"

"Uhhhh…"

Jeffrey chuckled. "Why did I expect you to say that? Rush in first; ask questions later. Such the joy that is youth." He closed the angel's eyes and tinted them.

"H-hey! What does that mean?" Gamecube asked.

"When you lived for over five thousand years, you've seen plenty in your life," Jeffrey replied, removing his hand. "Just wait until you're as old as I am; you'll understand. How are you feeling?"

Gamecube looked around. "Weird. But I'll get used to it!"

"Good girl," Jeffrey said, grinning. The angel immediately ran over and helped Jun and Marth against Jeremy, just as Nanette was able to pin Azrael on the ground. Jeffrey ran forward, placing himself over the Angel of Death, and kept him pinned down.

It was then Roy, Peach, Pichu, and D.K. arrived. From there, the battle was over in seconds. Roy and D.K. managed to grab the staff out of Jeremy's hands and threw it to the side. By the time the younger demon was able to reclaim it, Azrael was on his feet; his eyes tinted and a look of rage on his face.

"It's over Jeremy," Jeffrey said softly. "You're losing you generals…and you're not gaining any new ones; it would be best to just give yourself up; I promise I'll vouch for you and try my best to save your life!"

"You…you're lying," Jeffrey shouted, clutching the staff like a lifeline.

"Crazy Hand, you're going mad!" Pichu shouted. "Please! We want to help!"

"No one here's going mad," Azrael said firmly. "Jeremy knows exactly what he's doing. I'm afraid you won't be able to save him though." He hefted his axe. "It is time for him to die, and die he shall."

"Wait!" Peach cried. "Can't you just hold him? See if the Gods and Goddesses can do something? There has to be a way to save him!"

Jeffrey walked forward. "What's the choice going to be Jeremy? Salvation? Or damnation?"

Jeremy looked up, pulled out his gun, and gave his brother the worst swear word in existence before firing. Jeffrey jumped back, and the bullet, stained with a strange brown liquid, pierced Azrael's shoulder.

"What the hell was that for!?" Jeffrey shouted. Jun and Nanette had already ran over to Azrael, who fell to his knees before passing out on the ground. "Jeremy…that bullet…you didn't…"

"No one shall stand in my way…" Jeremy said, panting. "Angels will die…demons will die…mortals will die…I don't care! You get in my way, and I'll kill you!" With that, he teleported away.

At this point, the other smashers entered, looking around in outrage. Link took majority of the smashers and decided to see if they could find Jeremy as Dr. Mario, Peach, and Luigi inspected the unconscious Azrael.

Jeffrey could only stand, his mind dwelling on his brother's final words. Would he really kill anyone in his way? Including his own elder brother?

The demon thought he knew the answer to this question, and it scared him senseless.

**Yoshi: Heh heh, end chapter there! Ummm…RoyalFanatic apologies if the ending is whacked or seems whacked. x)**

**Marth: Honestly, this slump is bothering the rest of us as much as it's bothering her, and you guys I'm sure. But we'll see what happens. At least she doesn't have any real restrictions anymore!**

**Falcon: Once college comes around, that'll be a major one. And work is, too, but I'm sure RoyalFanatic will be able to update. Oh, and she's been (and still is) writing up OC Data Files (her way of saying profiles. It's copyrighted! XD), and that took a lot of her time as well.**

**Yoshi: And that's all from us! Angst, ummm…foreshadowing, I suppose, and introductions of the first of a few OCs that'll be important in ABL's coming up! And there might be more too! Review!**


	10. Earth Commander: Condar

**Chapter ten's up! But before we get back to Jeremy and his nasty, evil mind, there are a few other things that will be involved in this fic; things that will play a very important part in the next and final fic, _A Brother's Love_.**

**Pichu: Oh! Oh! I know I know I know!**

**Indeed. And soon everyone else will know! XD And we also see what happens to Azrael, but the only thing I can say is this: Poor dude…**

**Zelda: RoyalFanatic doesn't own us or SSBM, the OCs Syleen, Jun, Gamecube, and Condar, and the Statue of Timbor, but she does own her concepts of Demons and Angels, the demon forms and names of the Hand Brothers, her OCs, the Demon's Staff, and a few other things none of us can remember and/or can't mention yet!**

**Falco: Let's get this over with! Away chapter!**

"Let's get this over with, shall we? It's late enough as it is."

"This is research, and research doesn't have a time schedule."

"But _I_ have a life! _We_ have lives!"

From her position on the other side of the door, Annette Briggs listened to the scientists with much interest. She, and a squad of Renegade Angels, was in one of the mortals' most important and high tech Research and Development Lab.

Annette gulped, pushing her long black hair out of her green eyes. She wore a black T-shirt and black jeans that had holes near both knees. A black sweater was tied around her waist, and while she could feel the chilling breeze of the air conditioners, she didn't want to risk revealing herself. Her black wings were folded behind her back; waiting for the time to reveal themselves. The rest of the squad wore ninja-like uniforms; their black wings folded like Annette's.

The female Renegade had to shudder again, and it wasn't because of the cold. It was the fact that she was so close to a legend that shouldn't be released, or the world may be in more danger than it already is.

"_The mortals have discovered a Commander's resting place," _Syleen told her and the others. _"It won't be long until they find the other two as well. You have to get the objects before the mortals do, and if the Commanders are released, you _must_ kill them."_

"_But my lady!"_ A scout cried. _"Lucifer wanted us to _protect_ and see to the unleashing of the Commanders; not hinder and destroy them!"_

"_Lucifer, I can stand," _Syleen said, shaking her head. _"Those Commanders? No. Absolutely not. It's bad enough there's nothing we can do about that fourth one; I don't want the other three released."_

"_But what if it's to be?"_ Annette asked. _"What if they are to awaken?"  
_

"_Then may all the gods and goddesses have mercy on those closest to the ones taking 'the trial',"_ Syleen replied. _"They will most certainly need it. And may this be the last "trial" that requires the Commanders' presences."_

Annette prayed just as hard. But she couldn't help but wonder…who was to take it? 'The trial…'

"But sir! How do we know this is something we should research?" The third scientist asked, interrupting the Renegade's thoughts. Annette pressed her ear to the door. "I mean, it's just a small, old, golden statue of a Minotaur!."

"I can feel a great presence," The second scientist replied. Annette cursed mentally; was he an immortal!? "An evil presence…there has to be something here!"

"We do not overlook anything," The second scientist, the head scientist, said firmly. "Even if it appears or actually is nothing. What is the point of claiming to do research if we don't?"

"But—"

"That is final. We will examine every inch of this statue, and see if we can give a name to the power it contains."

Annette wanted to rage; to throw something at someone. That statue _was_ one of the three objects that sealed away the three Commanders.

"Ann, we're in trouble," A male Renegade said, shaking his head. "That statue…it sounds like the Statue of Timbor; Condar's prison."

"I know that," Annette said. "Damn…this makes everything worse. I wish we could just barge in, but not only would that be against protocol, but…"

"But we'd just bring unwanted attention onto ourselves," A female Renegade said. "While discrimination is lessening, there is still racism against us."

"Call for help!" The male said. Annette nodded and took out a silver disk.

"If anyone can help, please," She whispered. "We have a Code Orange here…with Condar. Please!" After releasing the disk, she turned her attention back to the other side of the door.

"I think I see a small crack in the back," The first scientist said. "If we apply enough pressure to it, we may be able to break the statue."

"Are you mad!?" The third scientist asked, sounding outraged. "We are breaking this thing? What if something dangerous is sealed inside it!?"

"We wait until we know what exactly is in here," The head scientist said. "For now, we inspect these runes on the Minotaur's head."

"Ancient Earth Commander: Condar," The female Renegade whispered effortlessly. "I've seen those runes too many times."

"Ancient…Earth…Commander…Condar," The first scientist said. This strengthened Annette's conviction. "A Commander? Condar?"

There was the flapping of wings from behind her, but Annette didn't turn around. "Thanks for coming; we're in over our head here."

"Do they know it's Condar?" A male voice asked. Annette recognized it as one of Syleen's Spys; the Smasher Marth Shino. Annette nodded.

"They do, but it seems they don't know who he is," She replied. "Lady Syleen doesn't want them free, and if they are, then we have instruction to kill. But I think this is to be, and that scares me."

"Ann worries too much," A second male Renegade said, chuckling. Annette rolled her eyes as the first male and Marth neared the door.

"What are they saying?" The first male asked, pressing an ear to the door.

"Hey! The information came up!" The third scientist said. "Let's see…'Condar; the strongest of all Earth Devils, and one of Lucifer's Four Commanders. Sealed away due to his hatred for "the hummies", or the mortal race.' Guys, I have a bad feeling about this…"

"What fairy tale is this?" The head scientist asked. "Lucifer and the Devils do not exist."

"Are you sure?" The first scientist asked. "We know Angels and Demons exist, and Demons are Human Devils."

"They don't exist either, no matter what those at that stupid island says," The head scientist said. "We are men of science! Religious myths have nothing to do with our work!"

"…you are wrong. Immortals do exist." The first scientist said firmly. That was the final proof for Annette.

"He's one of us, no matter what race he is," She said. "Maybe we _can _barge in."

"Should we?" The female asked, looking worried.

Before anyone could reply, there was the sound of a crash, and a rush of wind. Weapons of different varieties were drawn as the door opened.

The lab was falling apart; glass was breaking, dissecting tables were cracked in half, and various papers were strangely set aflame. Stalagmites began rising from the ground, one impaled the hesitant scientist, as a figure appeared from inside the now broken statue.

He looked to be mortal, but the immortals present knew that there was nothing mortal about him otherwise. He was bald, with dark colored eyes, and was very buff; buffer than even the fittest mortal. He wore a black Roman-like warrior suit of armor, and his boots went up to his shins.

"Well lookie 'ere!" He said confidently in a cocky English accent. "I'm free! Now da hummies will get da beating they deserve from da biggest and da baddest devil dat ever lived!"

"Condar!" Annette shouted. "Don't think we'll let you escape here! You will not return to Lucifer!"

"Ha" Condar shouted. "'N who's going to stop me, you 'n your band of punnie angels?"

"So this is Condar," The male Renegade said as Annette charged forward. He looked over to Marth. "One of the Commanders of Lucifer himself."

"Someone must be closing in on their trial," The prince said. "Unless the ass is just lucky."

"Oh, I wouldn't doubt that," The male said. A stalagmite then jut from the ground, but the two angels took to the air. "Whoa! Damn you!" Both charged towards Condar.

Back in the mansion, everyone was sitting in the Infirmary's Waiting Room. Dr. Mario had admitted Azrael right after the battle, and it had been two days since. Everyone was hoping the Angel of Death would pull though…whatever it was.

But when Dr. Mario came out, he shook his head. "No good; it sapped his soul so quickly…there was no hope for him."

"He's dead?" Samus asked.

"The Angel Toxicosis, right?" Peach asked.

"It must've been because Azrael failed to complete his job," Jeffrey said. "An Angel of Death certainly doesn't have only two days to live; the job's too high."

"What about the job now?" Falco asked. "Was a new Angel of Death born?"

"I believe there was a female angel who was to be Angel of Death should Azrael die," Jeffrey replied. "I'm positive right now, as we speak, she's being sworn in. But we must be careful now; if Jeremy's bullets are stained with the Toxicosis…"

"Then that means Nanette, Jun, Marth, and I are still in danger!" Gamecube cried. "Maybe we're in worse danger than before!"

"Should we stay behind then?" Jun asked.

"We'll send two angels ahead of time," Jeffrey replied. "Once we hear from Lady Syleen's scout…"

As if on cue, Syleen's Houndoom rushed into the room, barking. Peach and Zelda cooed, running over and patting the pokemon on his head.

"Houndoom! Do you bring news from Syleen?" Jeffrey asked.

The Houndoom looked at the demon before nodding. "You bet!" His voice was gruff.

"Oh my!" Peach cried. "He can talk too!"

"You bet I can!" Houndoom said. "Listen; Jeremy's back on the island, with both generals in tow. If you wanna go save them, now's the best time!"

"I say we all go anyway!" Gamecube insisted. "I mean, what's the point of sitting around and doing nothing?"

"Very well, we'll all go!" Jeffrey shouted. The angels were quick to teleport away. "Come smashers! We have to find Jeremy! Houndoom; lead the way!"

Back in the lab, the Renegades were fighting a losing battle; none of the physical and magical attacks could effectively hurt Condar.

"What a waste!" He shouted, easily swiping away Annette, Marth, and two of the scouts. A beam of light was shot, hitting the Commander's shoulder, but it did nothing. With a roar, Condar rushed forward, and knocked the shooter out with one punch. "Da hummies will pay! 'N you angels will not get in my way!" With that, he vanished.

"Damn, he's too powerful!" Annette cursed. "We have to find the others!"

"I better return to the smashers," Marth said. "I think they found Jeremy."

"Oh! Be careful!" Annette shouted. "We heard about Azrael! We'll see if he survived!"

The squad of Renegades bobbed their heads and vanished. Annette and Marth gave each other fast farewells before vanishing as well.

**Yoshi: And that ends the chapter! So Azrael's gone, and we meet the Commander Condar!**

**Marth: Readers of **_**The Angels' Door**_** might remember when Nivian and the others were talking about Lucifer and his four Commanders. Well, this is exactly what they were talking about!**

**Falcon: So…we have Condar on the loose, everyone on Jeremy, and the threat of the two sealed Commanders being released…**

**Yoshi: Yeah.**

**  
Falcon: That's nuts!**

**Marth: We'll see what happens! Again, RoyalFanatic apologies if this chapter seems whacked in any way; it's meant to be a filler chapter of sorts, as well as an introduction chapter. And that's it from us! Review!**


	11. Four Times the Fun

**And now we're on chapter eleven! Ummm…I've really been inspired to write…and I thank all my sources of inspiration (despite the fact that one of them doesn't even read the series XD). You know who you are. x)**

**Falco: No more slump?  
**

**Not for this at least! **_**Truth And Dare**_**, though…and even **_**La Belle**_**…I'm super sorry! O.o ;.;**

**Zelda: It's alright; I'm sure you're forgiven. :) **

**I hope so. Pichu, disclaim please?**

**Pichu: RoyalFanatic doesn't own us or SSBM, the OCs Syleen, Aliana, Jun, Gamecube, and Condar, and the Statue of Timbor, but she does own her concepts of Demons and Angels, the demon forms and names of the Hand Brothers, her OCs, the Demon's Staff, and a few other things none of us can remember and/or can't mention yet!**

**The disclaimer grows! Now's the time though, eh? x) Away chapter!**

The mansion was deserted when he arrived, and Marth wasn't sure if that was good or bad. Concentrating, he picked up Jeremy's location and quickly teleported away.

Near the west beach of the island, though, it was a different story. The sound of the waves and seagulls cried overhead, but for Jeremy Hand, the captured Nivian and Sally, and the female demon that stood defiantly before them, it was merely a distraction.

She had red eyes, and long raven hair that fell to the middle of her back. Her bangs fell neatly in front of her left eye. She wore a collared golden yellow tank top, with the collar popped on and sleeves that reached just above her elbows, and black mini-shorts underneath a long golden yellow skirt that was split up to her hips. The trimmings alongside the shirt sleeves and dress were silver, she wore black fingerless gloves that reached her elbows, and boots that fell just below her knees. She had a horn on her left side and the stump of a horn on her right side; both camouflaging themselves in her hair, had a pointed dragon's tail, and durable dragon wings. A silver brace was on her right thigh, covered with runes, and a black leather belt, holding two sheathed blades, was wrapped around her waist.

"Jeremy Hand," She said; her hand on the blades' hilts. "At long last, I found you."

"Aliana…" Jeremy muttered. "Aliana Shikarume…of House Shikarume. It's been a long time."

"Don't give me that," Aliana said. "Why did you desire to engulf us all in this madness? You're a disappointment to the Noble Demon name."

"If you think I care about that, then you're wrong," Jeremy said. "I'm surprised you've managed so long to keep yourself caught in my brother's lies."

"You're the one who lies!" Aliana shouted. "Stealing the Demon's Staff, killing Azrael Iudex…Master Jeffrey Hand would never do such things! You have lost your mind, and you'll pay!"

"The only person that will pay here is you," Jeremy said. He turned away from Aliana, giving his full attention to Nivian. "General Lant, desist. I will not lose all five!" Nivian nodded and vanished. The demon then rounded back on Aliana, a look of rage on his face. "Why do you insist on becoming my enemy?"

"I am only here on my father's orders," Aliana said. "If your brother should be unable to kill you, he said, I am to do the job for him."

"Then you'll die alongside the fools who follow my brother!" Jeremy shouted. A rapid flap of wings sounded, and Jun, Gamecube, Marth, and Nanette appeared. Nanette wasted no time in letting out a war cry and jumping on Sally's back.

"Aliana!" Jun shouted running over to the demon. Marth was on the angel's heels. "It's so good to see you again!"

"Jun? What are you doing here?" Aliana asked. "He has the Demon's Staff; you're in danger."

"Sir Jeffrey took care of that," Jun said. "And I want to make sure Jeremy doesn't do anything to Roy."

"That means you have to be here right now?" Aliana asked, looking skeptical. "Makes me glad I'm not an angel."

Marth couldn't help but feel a strange familiarity to this demon. It was almost as if he had seen her somewhere before. Before he could think on it, Gamecube had already got into a fighting stance, staring hard at Jeremy.

"Despicable man!" She shouted. "Why are you doing this!?"

"Why? Wouldn't you follow your dreams as well?" Jeremy asked. "Or would you let them die, because of broken down fools who can't have their dreams fulfilled. I don't want my dreams to die!"

"But this is wrong!" Gamecube shouted. "There are much better ways to achieve your dreams!"

"Forget it," Jeremy said, pulling out his gun. "There's no way a bunch of angels and traitors will beat me down." He aimed at Jun. "No mercy for any of you!" He fired.

Jun jumped back as Nanette was thrown off Sally. Gamecube let out a yell and lunged at the controlled angel, and Jun unsheathed her sword.

"Fire Dance!" She shouted, unleashing eight small embers that homed in on Sally. Although they didn't do too much damage, the embers were able to stun the captured angel long enough for Gamecube to use an attack of her own; the tigress lunged forward with full force, effectively knocking Sally to the ground.

Nanette was able to jump back on her feet, and she teleported away; hoping to find Nivian.

Aliana dived and somersaulted, having just missed a bullet that was aimed at her head. A second bullet was fired, which was dodged as well. A round of bullets was aimed at the demon, but she was able to dodge each and every one. A stray bullet, however, glowed and bounced off the ground, aiming for the back of Aliana's head.

It was reflected, much to Jeremy's demise, by Marth, who had knocked the bullet away with his lance. The prince took to the sky, and failed to notice the strange look Aliana was giving him. Infusing his lance with power, the prince tossed the weapon at Jeremy. He dodged, but the lance bounced off the ground, did a flip in mid air, and homed in back on him. The lance effectively speared Jeremy in the shoulder, and, like before, bounced off the ground, flipped in mid air, and homed in on the demon again.

Jeremy fired a round of bullets at Marth, but all were dodged; the prince took to the ground. Another round was fired, but before Marth could do anything, Aliana had landed on his back and pushed both him and herself onto the ground; the bullets passed harmlessly above them.

"Don't get in my way," She hissed.

"In your…you mean that bullet I saved you from?" Marth asked, starting to feel annoyed; he saved her life!

Her reply, however, was placing a hand on the back of the angel's head and pushing it roughly into the ground. "Listen, _angel_, I can take care of myself just fine. Besides, we don't need _you_ hurt, right?" There a sarcastic tone in her voice as she jumped off him and rushed back into the battle.

Getting only slightly off the ground, Marth couldn't help but stare at Aliana as she fought Jeremy. There was something odd about her; that much he knew, and a strange feeling, almost like the ones Syleen and Gamecube had given him, rose.

There was the sound of barking, and Houndoom, leading Jeffrey, D.K., Bowser, Ganondorf, Roy, and Dr. Mario, appeared. The heavy weights ran for Jeremy as Jeffrey aimed his gun at his brother. Roy and Dr. Mario wasted no time in helping Jun and Gamecube against Sally, and soon the angel was pinned to the ground; Dr. Mario roughly keeping her down as the others kept their weapons at her head. There was no need for this, however, as both D.K. and Bowser were able to grab the staff. Sally now laid in a daze; her senses slowly returning. Ganondorf quickly helped Marth up, and the lance returned to its master's hand.

"Jeremy, you have lost again!" Jeffrey shouted. "This is pointless! Just end it now!"

"No!" Jeremy shouted back. "You just want my dreams to die!"

"Insanity!" Jeffrey roared. "I am your brother!"

"My _older_ brother," Jeremy corrected. "You were always jealous of me! You always wanted to ruin me, like you were ruined!"

"I was never ruined!" Jeffrey shouted.

"Yeah you were!" Jeremy insisted. "You and Nina never had a kid! No matter how hard you tried! You were never able to have a child. Your dream has been ruined, so you have to ruin me as well!"

"I…" Jeffrey fell silent; the comment had hit home. Jeremy fired two bullets into both Bowser's and D.K.'s shoulders, and reclaimed the staff.

"You were always like that, Jeffrey," Jeremy said coldly. "No matter what lies you told the smashers and angels. No matter the lies you told _me_. Now reap your proper rewards!" With that, he vanished.

"Damn it to hell!" Bowser roared, grabbing his left shoulder. "It hurts!"

"At least the Toxicosis can't poison you," Dr. Mario said, sounding just a tad relieved. He ran over to both ape and koopa. "I'll do what I can for now; then properly treat these back at the mansion."

"Sir Jeffrey…are you alright?" It was Sally, back to normal. "Don't listen to Jeremy! He's just trying to stun you!"

"He…he did a marvelous job…" Jeffrey muttered. "That was a low blow, brother…a very low blow…" He walked over to the angel, and tinted her eyes.

"Nanette went to see if she could find Nivian, right?" Gamecube asked. "Let's see if she found him!"

"I'll go!" Roy offered, talking off. Gamecube and Ganondorf were quick to follow. Dr. Mario, Bowser, Jeffrey, and D.K. headed back to the mansion as Houndoom took off in another direction.

Aliana shrugged. "I wanted to get him too. The sooner I finish this job, the better."

"Aliana, will you join us?" Jun asked. "It'll be great to fight with you again."

"Aliana…wait a minuet!" Sally said suddenly. "You…you're that demon! That one that saved me!"

"Wait…what?" The demon eyed Sally. "You're blabbing nonsense."

"No! It's true!" Sally insisted. "That one time…there was a demon who believed angels were beneath him. He was whipping me, and you came and freed me! When I looked back, he overpowered you, and was whipping you! I found Marth…and we came back to help!"

Aliana fell silent; memories flooding her: A room, with an exhausted looking Sally being whipped mercilessly. A breaking of a mirror; she had appeared, and the breaking of chains; she had freed Sally. A chain around her neck, and the sounds of whipping. Another crash; Sally and Marth had appeared. Sally dived for the demon; a sword of fire in her hands. Marth ran towards her, freeing her; holding her in his arms.

"Oh…" She said coolly. "So…that was you. Then that means that handsome…_angel_…over there saved me." She raised an eyebrow, pushing the memories deep into her heart. She eyed Sally's fuming gaze, before focusing on Marth again. "I guess I'd thank you and everything, but you just _had_ to come and rescue such a _pathetic being _like myself, right?"

"Hey! Marth freed you!" Sally shouted. "And he was the one who finished that demon off! Besides, aren't you supposed to be the daughter of a demon who's trying to_ end_ discrimination?" She crossed her arms. "_We're_ trying, you know. We're trying to live with the cold, sarcastic types like you that make up most of the demonic population. But since you _insist_ that we're so much above you, then we'll _act_ as such. After all, _you_ know best, right?"

"You overestimate me," Marth said, a small smile on his face. "I'm afraid I'm no normal angel." His wings flickered; then turned their normal black.

"A Renegade Angel?" Aliana asked, looking skeptical.

"It's true," Jun said. "Marth Shino is a Renegade Angel; there's no better Spy on your future queen's team."

Aliana turned to Jun, and nodded. "Fine. I'll accept this as truth then. And I'll be more than happy to help you out; my father ordered me to kill Jeremy if Jeffrey can't. But make no mistake." She rounded on Sally and Marth. "That doesn't mean _we'll_ be friends. If I owed you any debts, I paid them, so don't expect me to save your butts again." She took off for the mansion.

"Then don't expect us to save _your_ butt!" Sally called after the retreating demon, enraged. "The nerve of her! You'd think she'd at least _try_ to end the discrimination along with her father!"

"Don't mind Aliana," Jun said. "She's always like that. I think I'm the only angel she's friends with."

"Can't you do something about her then?" Sally asked.

"I can try," Jun replied, before following her friend.

"It's strange though…" Marth muttered.

"What is?" Sally asked.

"She…seems familiar," The prince replied. "Other than being the demon that saved you that day…" He shook his head. "It just might be me though."

"Who can say?" Sally asked. "Maybe you do know her. But if she doesn't change, then she better pray that Gamecube and Nanette don't listen to me when I tell the two that she doesn't deserve being saved by them. I'm going to see if I can find Nivian; I'll meet you back at the mansion." She teleported in a huff.

A few seconds later, Marth vanished as well; his destination Smash Mansion.

**Falcon: That ends the chapter! And so we meet the sixth girl! With all six girls now present, we can say who's stuck in which love square! When we reach the end of **_**A Brother's Love**_**, you can decide the girl who wins! Of course, creators can't vote for their OC; that's not right! XD**

**Yoshi: So, we have Syleen, Gamecube, and (although she doesn't look it, we insist she is) Aliana hoping to be Marth's lucky girl, and we have Zelda, Jun, and Sally hoping to be Roy's lucky girl. Roy's square will be focused during ABL, while Marth's will be focused in this, but after you see the ending, you'll see why!**

**Marth: The fourth confrontation has just happened, but that doesn't mean the end's in sight! We still have a few more chapters to go, and RoyalFanatic still has a lot to handle before we reach the final fic!**

**Falcon: You bet she does! XD**

**Yoshi: The purple button calls for you. It wants you to press it. Obey it! x)**

**Marth: That's all from us. Review!**


	12. Wind Commander: Niv Mizzet

**So, we have chapter twelve up! Let's see…we have just a few more chapters with Lucifer's commanders, some more love-square fun, and ummm…maybe some other things that I can't think of right now.**

**Falco: Hopeless!**

**Zelda, please disclaim.**

**Zelda: RoyalFanatic doesn't own us or SSBM, the OCs Syleen, Aliana, Jun, Gamecube, Condar, and Niv Mizzet, and the Statue of Timbor and Diamond of the Sky, but she does own her concepts of Demons and Angels, the demon forms and names of the Hand Brothers, her OCs, the Demon's Staff, and a few other things none of us can remember and/or can't mention yet!**

**Pichu: Away chapter!**

If there had been one point in Annette's life in which she _never_ felt scared, hesitated, or unwilling to do her duty, it had to have been this point in time. It was another lab; another group of scientists holding another object that had to be destroyed. The squad with her was new as well, and the female Healer that accompanied Marth when she had sent out a call was new too.

"What's the word?" Gamecube asked, looking to Annette as Marth and one of the male Renegades leaned against the door.

"Diamond of the Sky…" Annette muttered.

"Niv's cage, eh?" A female Renegade asked, brushing her hair back much like Annette did before Condar's release. "I don't like the sound of that; he's a dangerous one, Niv."

"Heard no one can match him in blade or in flight," A second male Renegade said; he could not hide the fear in his voice. "A harder foe to vanquish than Condar, and we couldn't hurt the Earth Commander!"

"Perhaps the lords and lady Seraphim can help," Gamecube suggested. Annette only shrugged.

"That depends if they see our cause as a good one."

"What do you mean?" A third male Renegade asked. "You think the Seraphim will not agree with the Demon Queen? Ridiculous!"

"The pure angels are a mighty race," The second male said. "They treat us like demons and devils! Who is to say they'd even consider listening to the Demon Queen? No offense to the miss here, of course!" He added hastily, eyeing Gamecube with fear.

"It is no problem," Gamecube said. "But I'm sure the Seraphim will listen to our cause."

"Unless it's to be," Annette said. "Then there's nothing we can do but see the releases as they happen."

"It better not be!" A second female said. "That Water Commander…he killed my brother! My harmless, innocent younger brother! I'll never forgive him!"

"But we're not dealing with water right now," Annette said. "We're dealing with wind. Well? What can you hear?"

"It's not good, ma'am," The male said. "They're trying to find some way to usurp his power out of the diamond and use it as an energy source."

"_That'll _piss Niv off…" Annette muttered. She took the male's place and leaned against the door.

"Are you nuts!?" A scientist, female, asked. "That is disrespectful! How dare you suggest we use the confinement of a _commander_ for common fuel!?"

"Sounds like a Lucifer supporter," Marth muttered. "Must be a demon." Annette nodded her agreement.

"Eh! How do we know that this is one of the captured commanders' coffins?" A second scientist, a male, asked.

"Do you not see the runes!?" The female asked. "Do you not see the perfect shape and size!? This is where Commander Niv Mizzet can be found! How dare you call it a coffin!?"

"It _should_ be called a coffin," Annette whispered, looking pissed. "None of them should be able to come back to life."

"Too bad a world like that doesn't exist," The second male Renegade said.

"It'll come though," A second female Renegade said. "I insist."

"If you say so," The third Renegade said. He turned to Gamecube. "That's a mighty interesting necklace charm you got there. Isn't that your friend over there?" He pointed to Marth.

Gamecube nodded, holding the charm on the palm of her hand. Silvery and metallic, it displayed the prince with his lance in his hands; a confident smirk on his face as he stood ready for battle. "It's my childhood possession."

"My charm's my childhood possession as well," The third Renegade said, showing his charm; a female angel with a rod in her left hand. "My folks told me she's my ancestor, First Seraph and all. They spoke about all her fighting to get Renegade Angels a good name. When she was assassinated, all her work vanished along with her…"

"That's so sad…" Gamecube muttered. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Me too," The Renegade said, laughing. "So, how about you? Childhood possession, eh? What's the story it has to tell?"

"Well, my family wasn't…one of the best," Gamecube admitted. "My father, a Guardian Angel, was always too demanding, too pushy, too everything. When I reached my fourteenth birthday, and found I was an angel, I realized that was why, and a year later, I just had to run."

"You didn't know you were an angel until you were fourteen?" The Renegade asked. "What about the charm?"

"My father gave it to me when I was five," Gamecube replied. "But I didn't think it would give me angelic abilities and might! Actually, I rarely wore it. When my father always made me run into my room in tears, the charm would always make me smile, dispel my tears…"

"My charm does something like that too," The Renegade said. "Like now; it keeps me from feeling too apprehensive. How about when you first met him?"

"When I first met Marth?" Gamecube asked. "Well, when I saw him among the other smashers, he felt familiar…like a long lost friend. Then that friendship turned to…well…" She turned red. "When the Blood Links incident happened…"

"Ah yeah, the Blood Links destruction," The Renegade said. "I remember when she was talking about that."

"_There's no time; the Blood Links unraveling put my charge in danger."_ The words of a female briefly entered his mind. He briefly remembered conversing with the female at a café, both of them sipping coffee.

"Then there was what happened below the Angels' Door…" Gamecube muttered. "I…I was so scared…"

"I was at Eternia when the boy appeared," The Renegade said. "Then she and I talked about that afterwards…"

"_If that's what it's like to not do my job, then I might as well be sentence to death! I will not fail him a second time; I swear!"_ Again, the words of a female, the same who voiced the words from before, came into his mind. He could also remember a small creature hopping onto the female's back, cheering in agreement.

"She?" Gamecube asked.

Before the Renegade could answer, Annette swore. She cleared her throat before continuing. "Okay guys, we have to charge in there. Ren, Trish, Pikes, Sane, you guys are with us. Liz, Briggs, Alexia, go get help! Gamecube, you may choose if you wish to stay or not."

"I'm staying!" The Healer cried. Three other angels vanished as the door blasted open; wind raging at unnatural speeds emitted from a crack in the Diamond.

This time there were four scientists, three female and one male. The head scientist, one of the three females, was looking on horrified while her assistant, the second of the three, was clutching papers like a lifeline. The male was brandishing a clipboard of his own as the third female, the demon scientist, smirked in triumph. The knife in her hands was embedded into the top of the diamond.

"Oy! Have you lost your mind!?" The male asked. "What'd you have to do that for!?"

"Free at last, Commander Niv Mizzet!" The demon scientist shrieked. "Now sentence these lowly mortals; punish them for the wrongdoings they have done!"

"Not if we can say anything about it!" Annette screamed. Marth and the first male, Ren, drew weapons, the latter producing a silver pike, and stood in front of the head scientist as Trish, the first female, ran to the assistant. Pikes, the second male, headed over to the male scientist as Sane, Annette, and Gamecube, the first pulling out a hammer as Annette unleashed her whip, prepared to charge Niv.

Like Condar, the only thing mortal about him was his appearance. He had a long, brown, and unbuttoned trench coat, brown pants and boots, and a small cowboy hat underneath short black hair. His silver eyes scanned the angels and scientists, and he let out a bark of laughter.

"What the hell is this!?" He cried, sounding disappointed"My great release comes, and all I get to massacre are some puny humans and angels!? Boring!"

"Up yours!" Sane shouted, slamming his hammer into the ground. "Just because we can't harm you doesn't mean we can't put up a good fight!"

"Haha ha," Niv cackled, "You idiots actually think you can beat me, Niv-Mizzet the Great. You know kid you should consider to go into comedy, if you somehow mange to live that is," He added, charging for the three angels with a slim-shaped sword, much like Falchion, unsheathed and ready. In less than a minute, however, Sane, Annette, and Gamecube were knocked out of the room. "Hah! A waste of effort!"

"Shit…we gotta get out of here," Ren muttered as Niv turned to face Pikes. The poor Renegade didn't stand a chance, and was blown through the wall; Trish following a couple seconds afterwards. The three mortal scientists had gathered behind the standing Renegades, which Ren was quick to notice. "We have to get you three out of here."

"But how!?" The male scientist asked. "How!?"

"You thought you could use my power as fuel!?" Niv roared, making the three scientists cower. _"_You mock me! I'll take you down slowly and painfully!"

"On the count of three…" Marth muttered softly. When Ren nodded, the prince focused on Niv, his voice louder. "What a cheat."

"You are wasting your life, angel," Niv said, shaking his head."Let me see the humans, and you may pass this room as your friends have... Then again if you want to be dumb enough to defend and die trying I'm cool with that as well."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Marth said. "You see, I dislike leaving mortals to die. You know, because I have mortal friends and family."

"There is nothing good about the humans, angel," Niv said coldly. "You know how they treat your kind. You heard them talking about me! Me! The Great Wind Commander! You defend maggots."

"Maggots?" Marth asked, looking enraged. "The only maggot here is you."

As the two were arguing, Ren was whispering orders to the scientists. "Hold hands; you two place your free hands on one of our shoulders." The three nodded, and did as the Renegade asked. "Okay, we're good to go…one...two..."

"Well, as much fun as it would be to stay and chat, I'm afraid I have to go," Marth said with a smirk. Niv rushed, but the five had vanished before he could slash through them.

"Damned angel! You'll regret doing that!" He roared. "We will meet again, and you will fall like the rest of the stupid human race!"

**Marth: Both.**

**Falcon: Yeah, probably not. So, we got Niv released and stuff, we learn more about Gamecube, and…I think that's it. So, Gamecube's angel charm is Marth (readers of **_**The Angel of Sorrow**_** already know this though! XD)! This gives her a pretty damn good reason to be his soul mate, eh?**

**Yoshi: Up next…hmmm…RoyalFanatic's not sure, but she thinks Aliana has the better chance of appearing. Then she'll deal with Syleen. Then she has some little things as well, like stuff with Master Hand for example. **

**Falcon: And that's all from us! Review!**


	13. Behind Their Masks

**So, up next is chapter thirteen! Two of the three captured commanders are out in the open, but we're no dealing with the third one yet. A little more love-square fun and a little bit about what Jeffrey's doing and how he's taking stuff though, we are dealing with. Maybe I'll toy around with a few others as well. x)**

**Falco: Wait…what!? O.o**

**We shall see some people for who they actually are. Hence the awesome chapter title that fits. X)**

**Zelda: Well, that's good!**

**Pichu: RoyalFanatic doesn't own us or SSBM, the OCs Syleen, Aliana, Jun, Gamecube, Condar, and Niv Mizzet, and the Statue of Timbor and Diamond of the Sky, but she does own her concepts of Demons and Angels, the demon forms and names of the Hand Brothers, her OCs, the Demon's Staff, and a few other things none of us can remember and/or can't mention yet!**

**Away chapter!**

Aliana brushed past the gates of Smash Mansion, stepping along the path that led to the city. Boredom flashed rampantly across her face as she took each step; forward, forward, forward.

She had good reason for her boredom; until she completed her father's orders, she couldn't go back to her first job. Instead of being out there, taking out the corrupted and gathering books like she should be doing, she was wasting away in a stupid mansion located on a stupid island, helping out stupid people for a stupid reason.

How gullible _was_ Jeffrey Marcus Hand, anyway? How did he _not_ expect the thievery to happen? In her opinion, it happened way too late, but it didn't matter; it was bound to be, since Jeremy Carlen Hand had lost his mind and sanity a long, long time ago.

And that frustrating angel girl, Sally! What was _her_ problem? Aliana saw the looks Sally were shooting behind Jun's back, as Jun and Roy talked about ideas that could help save that final angel…whatever his name was. Did they say Liviant? Nivian? It didn't matter to her. But that Sally was just nothing more than a bitch, almost looking as if she had already "claimed" Roy before the general was born. Nonsense!

"And she calls _me_ a bitch," The demon muttered. She wasn't blind though; she realized her sarcastic and cold nature was driving everyone but Jun away. Even Bowser and Ganondorf were staying shy of her. "Good riddance to them too; the sooner this is done, the sooner I can get the hell out of here."

A few more steps were all she took before a shining light blinded her. Her hands drifting to the hilts of her blades, but when the light dimmed, it was not Jeremy Hand with that angel. It was instead a Renegade Angel, Marth, and three mortals that appeared to be scientists.

"You saved us!" The solo male of the group cried, hugging the Renegade Aliana didn't know. "How can we ever repay you!?"

"You uh…don't need to worry about that…" The Renegade Angel said, looking embarrassed. He looked around, saw Aliana, and turned back to the scientists; he must've though she wasn't a threat, for he continued. "You three follow this path, and you'll end up in Smash City. Head for one of the hotels; I'm sure someone will be happy to guide you. Get yourselves controlled and decide what you want to do next, although the city does have some very nice research centers you can find work in."

"But what if there are immortals working in the city as well?" The first female, appearing to be the Head Scientist, asked. "No offense, but after what happened…"

"It's up to you," Marth replied. "But I assure you, no one here likes Lucifer or his Commanders; you won't run into psychos like your former comrade. Besides, not all demons have to be bad." At this, he turned and smiled at Aliana, who only raised an eyebrow. The scientist nodded her head.

"Very well; I will trust you," She said. With a simple command, she and the two others left.

"That went pretty well," The Renegade said, grinning. Turning to Aliana, he gave a small, sincere bow. "My regards." With that, he left.

"What was _that_ about?" Aliana asked, eyeing where the vanished angel once stood.

"He's connected to one of the five demon families," Marth replied. "I guess he knew you were from one of them. Would you like some company?"

"Well…" In truth, Aliana wanted to say no and continue on her way. Before she finished that though, she had already replied. "Why not?" Looking shocked, she quickly turned away. "That is, if you feel like being bored." She chastised her inner emotions, which always seemed to break down her barriers anytime the prince was around.

"Better to be bored with others than by yourself," He insisted, walking forward and offering his arm. Chuckling when Aliana turned and continued walking, he matched her pace and followed.

As the two continued to the city, Jeffrey sat in his office, staring hard at nothing. The words Jeremy had uttered shocked the demon, almost beyond belief. The younger demon knew…and he was using that to further his ideas…

Jeffrey shook his head, rage clouding the rest of his thoughts. With a roar, he slammed a tightly clenched fist onto the top of his desk; it wasn't fair! How could Jeremy be so heartless!? Taking advantage of his…

The rage fled, replaced only with sadness. Jeffrey had desired nothing more than to be able to father a child. Dreams of being able to hold his son in his arms, watch him grow into the noble angel he was meant to be, and helping him along the way had filled his heart ever since he and Nina had married. He knew Nina always wanted a child as well, and the two were looking forward to being parents.

When the first miscarriage hit, the two were devastated; poor Nina was crying into Jeremy's shoulder. The younger demon was watching his older brother in shock; wondering what Jeffrey was going to say to the doctor. At first, they all insisted that it was a joke, but there was nothing funny later on, when the realization that the doctor was telling the truth sunk in.

Again, the couple tried, and again, there was a miscarriage. After the third time, Jeffrey gave up hope, and instead tried to focus his attention on Smash Island; helping liberate it from the Mushroom Kingdom. It was the perfect place to continue the Super Smash Brothers Legacy, after the mansion holding the Masters Tournament fell into disaster.

Although he noticed that Nina's white robe was several sizes too big for her; looking almost as if it was concealing her body. He wanted to believe that his and Nina's dreams were coming true, but he couldn't make himself; to build up all that hope and watch it fall…for the fourth time…he could not do it.

As he knew he couldn't possibly kill his own brother…

…could he?

He heard the knock on his door, but he continued to sit behind his desk; not attempting to move. He remained silent as the knocking continued, and in the end, whoever it was knew it was a futile attempt and stopped. Closing his eyes, Jeffrey wondered if there was anything at all he could do…as they waited for the Third Commander to be unsealed and for Jeremy to reveal himself. He wondered how Nivian was doing, and if he was doing anything that he normally wouldn't do. The cocky and overconfident Nivian seemed to be farther away from them than ever before, and Jeremy knew that all of this…

All of this…was his fault.

While the two immortals had made it to Smash City, Aliana had paused, unsure of where to go. Marth immediately took the lead, insisting he knew the perfect place to dwell in their…immense boredom. Huffed, yet curious at the same time, the demon followed.

She grew annoyed of the many girls who squealed as they saw their...hero...pass by. "Do they always have to do that?" She asked angrily, shaking her head.

"They're just being fans," Marth replied. "And it appears deafening the smashers they support is their best skill."

"Useless in my opinion," Aliana said. "Why need fans?"

"You've probably had few in your life," Marth said absentmindedly. Seeing Aliana's look of rage, he continued. "You're very cold to the others; I saw that."

"It's their fault," The demon said stubbornly.

"I suppose," Marth said. "You don't seem to be very sarcastic now though. Unless the sarcasm is just an act, and this is the real you?"

"That is…" Aliana mentally swore as she fell silent. Shaking her head, she finally was able to finish her sentence. "That is none of your business, _angel_."

"If you say so," Marth said, looking back towards the city.

Aliana sighed, her frustration venting and leaving her body. Looking back at Marth, however, she opened her mouth. "Can you—"

Marth stopped, and turned. "Can I…what?"

There was moment of silence as the two stood there. At long last, Aliana shook her head again. "Nothing! It's nothing!" The silence returned, even more awkward than the first time.

"…If you say so," Marth said again, although he looked…a little depressed? He continued his even pace; Aliana matching him a few steps behind.

The demon was battling her inner self. _'I can't believe this! Was I just about to ask him to hold me!? Ridiculous!'_

_It was not ridiculous back then…_Her inner voice countered. _When he freed you from those chains. When he held you in his arms; his wings surrounding your body as well, shielding you from the demon who harmed you._

The memories wormed their way into her head, and Aliana felt herself turn a deep red. _'Over exaggerating again!'_

_That is impossible._ The inner voice countered. _I am you, and you are me. These are my thoughts, and these are your thoughts. Touch an angel…love an angel. He is here…he will always help you. He will be the one to break the chains that tie your existence down._

The memories were stronger, and it chilled the poor demon. But she also bitterly realized this was true.

Again, she could see herself in the blood stained chains; see the spiked whip crash down on her skin. She could feel her exhaustion as her energy slipped away. She could hear the crash, when Sally kicked open the door. She could hear the angel's war cry as she tried to stand. She could see Marth, eyes wide in shock, as he ran over to her and knelt besides her.

She could see his sword break the chains, and she could feel his arms and wings around her body.

And he never even knew who she was…

Or did he?

"Hey," Aliana muttered, trying to force her cold walls back into place. Marth turned towards the demon again, waiting to hear her out. "Ummm…when that demon was attacking me…and you and that other _angel_…saved me…" She hated admitting it, no matter if it was to him, to her father, or to anyone else. "Did you know who I was?"

"Every immortal has heard of the Noble Shikarume House," Marth replied. At first, Aliana thought he was insulting her, but there was nothing but upmost respect in his voice. "Of his dream to reunite the races, and his deeds in achieving this goal. Every immortal has heard of his two fair daughters, who dutifully follow their lord father's orders."

"Wh-what?" Aliana asked, not sure if she heard the angel right. "Did you say his two _fair _daughters!? Who is the one who said such nonsense!?"

"I'm not sure," Marth shrugged. "But I can't say they're completely false. You don't appreciate your beauty?"

"That is not important to me!" Aliana shouted. "I have more important things to do than care about how my hair looks! All the time mortals spend making themselves look pretty…and all their work only lasts a day…it's extremely stupid!"

"For some, it is. For others…I'm sure it's not."

"Ridiculous."

"Perhaps."

"What's with the tone?" Aliana was able to sense _something_; it almost sounded like…jealously… "You think I should be like those fools?"

Marth looked to the sky before answering. "No, it's not that. I have no reason to be jealous of you…"

"But you still are," Aliana finished. The demon's curiosity was growing again, although at the same time, so was her sarcasm. "Well, if it's not because of my incredible looks then, it must be my talents. I suppose killing mass amounts of angels and demons is something _everyone_ wants to do—"

"Do you love your father?" Marth interjected, stopping the demon's train of thoughts in an instant.

"Why would I not?" Aliana asked in reply. "It's on his orders I'm here, wasting my life time doing nothing, instead of gathering books like I_ should_ be doing. What are you trying to imp—"

"Never take advantage of that love and trust, no matter what happens," The angel said suddenly, again stopping the demon's thoughts instantly. "Never disappoint, but never deny his assistance and leadership."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Aliana asked, stopping. "You…you…" There was a silence. "Just take me back to the mansion. Now."

"If you insist," Marth said, revealing his wings and taking to the air. Aliana quickly unfolded her dragon wings and followed the angel, who began flying towards the northwest.

Back to the gates of Smash Mansion…

**Yoshi: End chapter!**

**Falcon: Umm…no comment here folks. XD**

**Yoshi: Ugh…so, we see Aliana now, who has…quite the interesting position on her hands. There **_**is**_** a nicer side to her! Too bad it's hidden away.**

**Marth: Of course, RoyalFanatic's paranoid she didn't portray Aliana properly…kbx, what do you think?**

Falcon: And we saw a little bit with Master Hand too! Poor man…so, next chapter will…probably be Syleen. And a few other things. Then we see the final Commander's release, and then we have the sad ending! It's getting closer and closer! 

**Marth: And that's all from us. Review!**


	14. Blessings of the Stars

**Okay, so, here's chapter fourteen! Let's see the third and final girl for Marth at her best! Will she put up as good a fight as Gamecube and Aliana? We'll find out!**

**Pichu: I think Syleen will win! n.n**

**Falco: No way. Aliana for sure.**

**Zelda: I say Gamecube.**

**Guys guys guys; it's too early for voting! Besides, you don't count! O.o I believe people are starting to form opinions though; of course, I'd like to hear what you're thinking so far. I'd also like to hear from the three authors who have their OCs in this first love square; just because you can't vote in the end doesn't mean you can't have an opinion! O.o Falco, disclaim!**

**Falco: RF doesn't own us or SSBM, the OCs Syleen, Aliana, Jun, Gamecube, Condar, and Niv Mizzet, and the Statue of Timbor and Diamond of the Sky, but she does own her concepts of Demons and Angels, the demon forms and names of the Hand Brothers, her OCs, the Demon's Staff, and a few other things none of us can remember and/or can't mention yet!**

**Zelda: And that's all from us?**

**Pichu: Away chapter fourteen!**

She couldn't take it…the stress had reached its critical point. Not even on the throne yet, and there were so many things to do: deal with rogue demons, answer the Devil King's demanding questions with the right answers, set laws, punish the Despised and Corrupted…it was a snowball effect, and it was overwhelming her so quickly she didn't even realize it until the breaking point was only inches away.

She had to get out of there; leave the Underworld and its stifling atmosphere. Breathing in the fresh air of the mortal world, Syleen could feel her heart rate start to slow back to normal. Her breath, almost to the point of mass hyperventilation, was easing to a more comfortable rate. She was able to close her eyes, and think of _nothing_, and it pleased her.

Of all the worlds, and the places located on them, Smash Island fascinated her the most. All three of the different races lived together, as one. Everyone was equal to his fellow kin, and all were given their freedoms. And even despite the differences and freedoms they all shared together, they still had the ability to come together and rise as one. A utopia, some called it. To Syleen, it was heaven.

Opening her eyes, the future queen looked to the evening sky; the midnight heavens, spotted with millions upon millions of stars, greeted her eyes. The stars twinkled in the night, almost as if greeting her, welcoming her back after a long, long wait. Syleen could remember days as a child, when her mother would take her to the mortal realm, and show her the morning, midday, and evening skies. As they looked to the heavens, she would talk about the future, about the day all were together, and the day when Syleen would be able to stand tall and rule the demons. The courage to continue on poured through her veins, and she felt refreshed; had she chosen to head back, she would've been more than ready to take on the challenges that were required of her.

But she didn't want to return; it was too peaceful to head back. Deciding to see what the smashers were up to, although it was most likely they were all fast asleep, she headed passed the mansion's front gates, and followed the brick path.

The trees of the forests were full with leaves and life, the grass was humming as the wind blew past it, and Syleen was amazed how nature was so serene, so beautiful. She also realized, quite suddenly, if it hadn't been for Marth, and Nox even, she wouldn't be walking towards the mansion, marveling the beauty of this world; she would still be in the Underworld, dutifully training for her position, not once thinking the angels were a race worthy to live with.

She had no questions when hearing that the previous Demon King had planned on handing his servant over to her; the idea of having an angel as a slave pleased her, after thinking for so long that angels were the ones who killed her father and Nox. But after seeing Marth being dragged in, for the first time, something inside her clicked, and she hesitated. Later on, after observing the rogue spirit, she realized the reason why.

He was…defiant to a fault; not once going along with the shadow's plans, and refused to speak about the other smashers. After hearing what had happened, the demon was sure that the angel would've spoken anything and everything about them, but strangely enough, Marth did not. He instead took the torturing, and very rarely did he allow Nox to hear his cries of pain. A will so strong, so full of determination, and in the end, he freed himself and escaped. Back to his friends, family, and home…

And there he was, Syleen realized with a jolt. She reached the small plain that separated the mansion from the forests. While there were a few lights still on in the mansion, there were four great spotlights at each corner giving off the main source of light. And off to the side, lying on the ground, was Marth. At first, Syleen thought the angel was stargazing, but his eyes were closed; it was apparent that he was asleep.

Seeing him so defenseless…it almost scared her. She quickly closed her eyes; had she'd been the Syleen of the past; she would not have hesitated in pulling out her weapon and cleaving the poor angel in two.

But she could feel his aura; warm, caring, and understanding. He wasn't like the other angels. Even two years ago, when he—

"My lady," Syleen jumped; she had not seen the angel rise into a sitting position and stare her way. Perhaps it was a trick…

"You…startled me there," Syleen admitted, turning red. "I thought you were asleep." 

"Strangely enough, so did I," The angel said, looking up at the sky. "What brings you here, if I may ask?" 

"I was just clearing my mind," The demon said. _'And I wanted to see you…'_ She added in her thoughts. Wordlessly, she walked over and sat next to him, gazing at the sky as well. "It's…really beautiful. The mortals are so lucky."

"How so?" 

"They have the grass beneath them, and the sky above them. The perfect medium. Why can't we have such a beautiful sky? Or such beautiful grasses and trees?" Syleen hugged her knees and buried her face into her legs. "And the mortals are never pleased. They always want more; despite not realizing they already have so much." 

"It's the mortal way to desire more," Marth said, shrugging. "Putting them into place never works, either, so you have a problem with no solution." 

"Will I have to worry about such things when I'm queen?"

"The demons have long lived with what little they have. As long as you can acknowledge that and use it to your advantage, you should be fine."

"Yes…you're right," Syleen muttered, lying on her back. "I…I never would have thought that angels would be such wonderful people. For the longest time, I thought they were the ones who killed my parents, who ruined my life, who…messed up everything for me.

"But then…I was saved by one." 

"When was this?" Marth asked, looking curious. Syleen shook her head.

"It was…a long, long time ago," She replied. "I was young and stupid." 

"I saved a demon once," Marth said suddenly, making Syleen jump. "It was two years ago; I was on my way to Eternia to meet Nivian. We talked it over, and thought it would be best to hide my weapon while fighting in Smash Brothers.

"On the way, a girl with black hair and green eyes was lying near a tree; defenseless and pale. Her aura told me she was a demon, but she looked to be in danger. A mountain village was nearby, and the elder was a friend of Sir Jeffrey."

"What happened then?" Syleen asked, trying to hide her surprise. She couldn't help but wonder…how he still remembered that day…

The future queen had caught an unnatural illness that made her swap between human and demon form; when a human, she had the same green eyes the angel was talking about, and her demonic features had vanished. Deciding to head to the mortal realms to find a cure, the confliction between appearances left her vulnerable and weak. No matter where she had traveled, though, they had known she was a demon, and refused her. Resting near the tree, in agony over what was happening to her body, it was then she laid eyes on the angel that introduced himself as Marth Shino.

"We headed for the village," Marth replied, looking back to the sky. "And as she was healing, I told her I knew what she was. She looked scared, and asked if I was going to kill her."

Syleen couldn't blame herself; she had no way of defending herself if he had decided she had no reason to live.

"But even if I wanted to…I couldn't," The angel continued. "Violence only leads to violence, and it wouldn't have helped me gain the trust and respect of her kind."

She nodded; the exact words he had told her those two years ago.

"I wanted to know her name," The angel went on. "But I was told she left immediately after regaining her demon form. I've never forgotten that day…because I hope to see her one day. So I can thank her." 

"Thank her?" Syleen asked.

"She showed me that we're all vulnerable at times, no matter our race," Marth replied. "And we should appreciate each other because of our vulnerabilities. I wanted to thank her for showing me the demons weren't as different from the angels as I thought they were."

"I…I bet she thought the same way about angels," Syleen said softly. "How the races were so different. I…I know the angel who saved me showed me that angels do have kindness; not the bloodthirsty winged beasts Nox had told me."

"Did you ever find out who killed your parents?" Marth asked.

"No," Syleen replied. "But after I was saved, I knew it wasn't an angel. I'll find out someday, but for now, I know with confidence that an angelic being wasn't responsible."

"What will you do when you find out?"

"Yell at whoever did, I suppose," Syleen shrugged and rose to her feet. "I suppose my mother would never have lived to this day anyway, but my father…"

"We're the same," Marth said. "We both have, or had, a mortal mother and an immortal father. I'm just lucky to still have my mother with me."

"And your father?" Syleen asked. "Have you forgiven him?"

The angel looked to the queen, and Syleen could see his reply on his face. She smiled.

"Good. It's bad to hate family. I think I better head back to the Underworld though. Thank you for the company."

"Good night, my lady," Marth said. With a nod, Syleen vanished before his eyes.

Appearing before the gate to her world, she looked to the heavens one last time, and thanked the stars for their blessings…

…their blessings, of course, formed in the shape of a certain blue haired angel…

**Falcon & Yoshi: AWWWWW! That's so sweeeet! X3**

**Marth: …and that ends the fourteenth chapter! RoyalFanatic's sure there'll be only two more after this one: the final sealed commander, and the ending.**

**Falcon: Only TWO more chapters! Say it isn't so! Then we get to see the sad ending!**

**Yoshi: After that, **_**A Brother's Love**_**! We'll still see Aliana, Gamecube, and Syleen, but RoyalFanatic also starts Roy's love square, which has Zelda, SuperSmash025's OC Jun, and RoyalFanatic's own OC Sally! Despite Sally's quirks (which you guys saw in the beginning of the last chapter…), she's not really a bad person. Just…quirky. x)**

**Marth: We all see Lucifer and his commanders as foes, and…well, going on now would only spoil things. And that's all from us!**

**Falcon and Yoshi: REVIEW!**


	15. Water Comander: Meimnarch

**And here's chapter fifteen!**

**Falco: Aliana!**

**Zelda: Gamecube!**

**Pichu: Syleen!**

… …**hopeless. Well…looks like I'm doing things on my own here. Two more chapters…I almost find it hard to believe. I think I write short fics…or mediocre length. Hopefully, future things will change that.**

**Oh, while the chapter title does talk about or final commander, I'm also adding other things as well; this is really the last chance for the three girls competing in our first square. Well, okay, not the LAST chance, but you get the idea!**

**Falco, Zelda, & Pichu: GRRRR! (Start fighting)**

**So, as you all should know by now, I don't own SSBM, the OCs Syleen (and her Houndoom Houndoom, FYI), Aliana, Jun, Gamecube, Condar, Niv-Mizzet, and Meimnarch, the Statue of Timbor, Diamond of the Sky, and the Tear of Ashtra, but I do own my made up concepts of Demons and Angels, the demon forms and names of the Hand Brothers, my personal OCs, the Demon's Staff, and a few other things none of us blah blah blah. You get the point. Damn this thing is long…--;**

**I also want to give thanks and credit to Master of the Puppets; who not only gave me the idea of using Lucifer and his Commanders in thi and _A Brother's Love_, but translated Meimnarch, Niv-Mizzet, and Condar (since I know for a fact I would've botched them. XD). Thanks dude! n.n**

**So, away chapter fifteen!**

It was time for Commander Number three to be released; this much Annette knew.

It still scared her to death though.

She kept wondering how this was to be; how the gods could allow these three…sadistic creatures to escape back to the mortal world! How could any of this happen? Why couldn't there be peace, and love, and happiness for all?

"Annette?" One of the Renegades with her spoke in a hesitant voice. _That_ meant his news was ill. "We sent the word…and it has been unheard."

"By the gods…" The female leader muttered under her breath. "We're going to be _alone_ this time? Send for help again…we'll get them eventually!"

"Yes ma'am," The male said, bobbing his head and walking off again. Sighing in frustration and disbelief, she returned to her eavesdropping on the door.

"I still don't understand why we have to do this…" A female scientist was saying. "You heard what happened with the others…what if this thing's one of those objects as well?"

"The Devil Commanders are a myth sir!" A second female cried. "Surely you know that for a fact!?"

"If you say they are a myth, you say all angels, demons, and devils are myths," A male voice, the head scientist, Annette guessed, said. "And you say I am a myth as well."

'_Score.'_ Annette thought proudly.

"I…I didn't mean that sir!" The second female said, sounding nervous. "It's…I…well…"

"We have a powerful object in our hands," The male scientist said. "There is no doubt in my mind that this pearl, strangely shaped like a teardrop, is not a normal gem."

"What's up?" A second male asked, seeing Annette's frown.

"Meimnarch," Annette replied. "Condar, Niv-Mizzet, and Meimnarch…those are the sealed three. Shit…"

"Shit?" A female asked. "Oh wait…does that mean—"

Before the Renegade could finish, there was the sound of flapping wings. Annette smiled to herself; help had come after all.

The waiting in the mansion was making the air more tense than usual. Trying to overcome the tension, most of the smashers left for the city. The others and guests were gathered in the lounge, watching Nina shift through tapes with interest.

"I can swear I put it here!" She muttered, glancing at the titles of each tape.

"Whatcha looking for?" Yoshi asked, plopping down on the couch. Slowly the other seven smashers, along with Aliana, Sally, Nanette, Jun, and Gamecube, were sitting on armchairs, the couch, or the floor.

"It's Jeffrey's and my wedding tape, of course!" Nina replied. "I'm sure he said he had it here."

"Your wedding tape?" Falcon asked. "That's cool! How long have you guys been married, anyway?"

"Fifteen years," Marth replied, before Nina could speak. "At least, somewhere along those lines; I think I was seven."

"Yes," Nina agreed. "Oh…I had hoped it was here…"

"Actually, I think I have our tape," Marth admitted, jumping from his spot. "I'll go get it!"

"The tape your angel friend made?" Nina asked. "She was a very nice girl; I hope she's doing well."

"Angel friend…" Marth muttered, frowning in concentration.

"I believe she serves your house." Nina said. "Yes…she was there when you and Roy were younger; a caretaker for you two no doubt. She then wanted to head on an expedition, and your father let her go. I believe she's been protecting you both in secrecy though."

"I…think I remember another angel…" Marth said, closing his eyes in concentration. A gold and purple blur appeared in his mind. A blur with a female voice… "Let me get the tape." He ran off, dismissing the blur as a lost cause.

"Hmm…that's interesting!" Kirby cried, turning to Roy. "What about you?"

"Nah, I don't know what they're talking about," The general replied, shaking his head. Deciding to dismiss Roy as a lost cause, Kirby turned his attention back to the T.V.

Gamecube, meanwhile, turned to Pikachu and Pichu; both cuddling on her lap. "Jeffrey and Nina's wedding…I wonder what it was like? I can't wait to see the video."

"Wow, only fifteen years, eh?" Pikachu asked. "I thought they'd be married longer than that!"

"Well, if Marth was there, it'd have to be recent," Pichu said. "He's not, like, really older, like Nanette."

"That's putting it bluntly," Gamecube said, giggling. "But…I…" She looked crestfallen.

"Is something wrong?" Pikachu asked.

"I don't like seeing others sad…" Pichu muttered.

"It's…it's about him…Marth," Gamecube whispered, glancing to make sure she wasn't being overheard. If Sally, Jun, Nanette, or Nina were listening, however, they didn't show it. "I…I want to get closer to him…b-but—"

"If you wanna get closer, you gotta go talk to him!" Pichu said in a whisper of his own.

"Yeah!" Pikachu agreed, keeping his voice as low as Pichu's. "What are you waiting for? Afraid he might not want to talk? You're his biggest fan, I'm sure! You'll probably find a lot to talk about!"

"I…I suppose so," Gamecube said. "After the video then…I'll talk to him."

As Pichu cheered his agreement, Marth entered the lounge; a tape in his hand. "Found it!"

In no time at all, Nina inserted the tape and settled in her seat. The tape seemed to have been played before; the important dances had obviously passed. People had flocked onto the dance floor as the music blared.

"_I knew Jeff and Nina would've gotten_ _together," The Jeremy on the tape commented. He had not changed during the time in between the tape and after stealing the staff, save for the tuxedo he was wearing and the white glove that was on his left hand._

_"Despite the fact that Nina was that other angel's girlfriend?" A female voice, presumed to be the holder of the camera, asked. Jeremy nodded his head._

_"Personally, I thought the two would've broken up; I'd never expect to hear he died doing his job…"_

_"Having fun?" The Jeffrey from the tape entered the camera's viewpoint, a bold grin on his face. Like Jeremy, he didn't change either, save for the tuxedo he was wearing and the white glove on his right hand. "You aren't with Rick and Alicia?"_

_"Meh, they're dancing right now," The camera holder said. "Honestly, who wants to watch people dance? Well, the first three dances don't count, because they are impor—"_

"_Sir Jeffrey! Sir Jeremy!" _A boy's voice cut through the music, making the camera holder turn towards the source. Gamecube, Jun, Sally, and Peach awed and cooed over the appearance of the two seven year old boys, cherub wings tucked behind their backs.

Nivian's hair was wilder in the video, with long bangs that scattered before his eyes. Marth's hair was much neater, although ruffled just a little, but the smashers found it weird to see he had no bangs back then. Both had suits on, but ditched the jackets.

"Aww! You look so cute!" Peach cried, facing the angel. "So innocent and childlike!"

"Those were the good old days," Marth said, grinning.

_"Ah ha! Here are the runaway boys I have to guard!" The camera holder said, chuckling. "Showing the world your incredible dance skills?"_

_"You're just jealous," Nivian insisted. "Sides, I wanted to say hi."_

_"Nothing wrong with that," Jeffrey said. "Having fun?"_

_"Of course!" Nivian answered, grinning. "Oh, and Sir Rick wants to see you."_

_"Come on!" The younger Marth said, grabbing Jeffrey's hand and leading the groom to his parents. The camera holder walked with the two, making sure to scan her surroundings; immortals were mingling and talking as others headed for the dance floor._

_Rick and Alicia had left the floor, and were sitting at their table. Neither of them had changed either, save for their clothing; Rick was dressed in a suit of his own, while Alicia wore a long, olive_ _green dress. In her arms, dressed in a suit as well, was a five year old Roy._

_"Jeffrey! There you are!" Rick boomed, rising from his chair and patting the demon on the back. "I feared that I'd never be able to congratulate you!"_

_"I'm sure you and Nina will be happy together," Alicia said, rising from her chair as well. "Don't you want to say hi to Sir Jeffrey, Roy?"_

_The little five year-old hid his face in his mother's hair, shaking his head._

_"He's just being shy," Rick said. "Must've_ _gotten it from his mother."_

_"He must have!" Jeffrey agreed, as Alicia sighed. "I know Marth here wasn't that shy when he was Roy's age!"_

_"I can't remember seeing anyone more social," Rick insisted. "He'll make a fine king one day!"_

_At this point, the camera holder turned away from the group and focused on the dance floor again; Jeremy and Nina were part of a circle of dancers near the center of the floor. In a corner nearby, Nivian and a baby red yoshi were dancing to their own little beat._

_"Hey C! Look what I can do!" The yoshi cried, spinning on his tail before jumping onto a handstand. "Is that awesome or is that awesome!?"_

_"It's awesome alright," The camera holder said. "Way to go!"_

"Awww! It's a baby yoshi!" Peach cried. "He's so cute!"

"C…" Marth muttered, frowning. Gamecube looked up at him.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

The angel didn't respond; instead he remembered a memory of the past; when he was younger than Roy was in the tape, when he would grab at the purple skirt of a caretaker and asked if she would play. He remembered a question he asked her once, and her reply.

"_Can I call you C?"_

"_Sure! My name's too complicated for you to say anyway!"_

"The baby yoshi called her C," He finally replied. "I remember when I was younger, asking if I could call her that too. She had to have been a caretaker of sorts."

"The same 'she' Ren was talking about?" Gamecube asked, thinking back on her conversation with the Renegade shortly before Niv-Mizzet's release.

"Shush!" Peach cried. "We wanna see the tape!"

"Hey, it's Aunt Nanny!" Falcon cried, pointing at the tape. Sure enough, Nanette, dressed in a bright yellow dress had joined in on the conversation.

Marth quickly rose from his seat and headed for the door. Gamecube, after seeing Pichu and Pikachu jump off her lap, copied the angel. Both left the mansion.

"I can't say for sure," Marth said in reply, after the Healer had recounted her conversation. "But I wouldn't doubt it."

"Sounds like life was happy back then," Gamecube said, sounding strained. "I wish I can say the same thing myself…"

"We all have our tragic moments," Marth commented. "Some, unfortunately, are burdened with more than others."

"Can…I ask you something?" Gamecube asked, stopping in her tracks. The prince stopped as well, giving her his attention. "Have you…ever wanted something you couldn't have?"

Marth closed his eyes in thought; when he opened them, he shrugged. "Can't say for sure. How about you?"

"I…I don't know either," Gamecube whispered. "…well, I do, but I think what I wanted the most was…distance."

"Distance?"

"I…you know what I told Ren about my father, right?" Gamecube asked; which was responded with a simple nod. "Well…he never cared for my self-interest, my ideas, my dreams…I ran away to reclaim myself, and I guess it worked, but…"

"What about your mother?"

"She…she knew, but did nothing. I think it was because she was mortal, and thought my father knew best. I…I would've loved for her support though…"

"You should go see your family," Marth suggested. "I'm sure the scars of your past have cut deep, but you have to treat them so they can heal. A little extra pain can lead to salvation, and perhaps your parents have seen the error of their ways."

"Would…would you come with me?" Gamecube asked. "I'd feel safer if someone was by my side…someone I can trust…without fear."

"I'm honored to know you feel such a way about me," Marth said. "I would love to; if anything, I'd like to see you and your father reach an understanding; I don't want anyone else to suffer the same fate I have."

"Marth…"

"Come with me," The prince quickly unfolded his wings and took to the sky. "I want you to see something." Waiting for the tigress to join him in the air, he led her towards the southwest.

They ended up in a graveyard; numerous headstones cluttered together. Weather had crumbled at their edges, and worn their fronts, but the words carved into each stone shone with unnatural ability; they had stories to tell.

"What is this?" Gamecube asked after the two descended.

"Smash Island's graveyard," Marth replied, scanning the headstones before him. "Well, it's more of a memorial; no bodies are buried here, but everyone here helped Smash Island and its people, and so they're honored with an individual headstone."

"Is…someone here?" Gamecube asked, having the feeling she already knew what he wanted to show her.

"Someone I want you to meet? Yes," Marth replied, taking the tigress' hand and leading her further in. He was unaware of the blush that rose to the humanoid angel's cheeks.

Annette swore to herself as she and the others were blasted through the wall. Crashing into a table, she quickly barked an apology and the order to flee as she observed the man before her.

Like Condar and Niv before him, he was mortal only in appearance: he wore a long black overcoat that fell to the ground over a white long sleeved dress shirt and black dress pants. He also had black dress shoes, polished to their finest, a cutlass in a sheath on his left side. A pirate hat was atop medium brown hair, and his blue eyes scanned the angels, Renegade and Normal alike, and the fleeing scientists with amusement.

"Silly, pesky mortals!" He screeched, laughing as the scientists screamed. "Time for old Meimnarch to finish you all off!"

"In your dreams!" A male Renegade, Sane, shouted, weapon at ready. Next to him two white winged angels readied whips.

"It's time for you to go down Water Commander!" The first shouted. "In the name of the law, you will be destroyed!"

"The law? The _law_?" Meimnarch roared with laughter. "You're shouting "the law" at an ancient being that is more powerfull than you dream can ever be. This _law_ has no affect on me! Allow me to demonstrate!" In the blink of an eye, he withdrew from his coat an old war pistol and shot at five scientists; all five fell to the ground; dead.

"_Shit_…" Annette muttered. "Be careful how we deal with him! He just has to be the smartest and swiftest of the commanders…"

"You think I'm not aware of your offense tactics, missy?" Mem asked, looking towards Annette with glee. "Hardly! I know for a fact that two angels—" Here he turned and shot the two Renegades charging at his back. Both fell to the ground; not moving. "_were_ trying to attack my back. Distracting me while you have two whelps attack me from behind, what an original strategy..."

"Fu—!"

"Oh, and by the way, I _also_ know that three angels—" Mem now shot at three angels trying to help scientists escape. For added affect, he also shot the scientists; none got up. "_were_ trying to save humans…and then there are the four—" He shot four angels to his right, who were trying to escape. "who _were_ trying to escape. Too bad they all failed!" He laughed as he continued his slaughter.

"We…have to get out of here!" A female Renegade, Trish, screamed. She made to teleport, but was struck down by a shot. Annette dived and grabbed the fallen female, who had miraculously survived the bullet and teleported away; a bullet piercing the side of her arm.

The three, injured but alive, appeared before Smash City. Annette and Trish collapsed to the ground as Ren, hands on his knees, regained his breath; the right side of his face was covered in blood.

"It's okay; it was a graze," Ren said hastily. "He…he wanted us to escape; it wouldn't do him any good if _no one_ was able to spread the word about his release…"

"We…better…report to Lady Syleen…" Trish muttered weakly.

"No…first we better head to the hospital," Annette muttered. "We have to treat our injuries before they kill us…I'm sure Lady Syleen would rather see us healed first."

Annette and Ren, supporting Trish, slowly headed for the hospital, mulling over the losses they sustained, and mourned for friends who had bee killed by the ruthless commander's power.

Back in the graveyard, Gamecube continued to observe the headstones the two angels past. While most of the names were unfamiliar, she had noticed one that couldn't vanish from her mind…_Marcus Hand_…

"Is Sir Marcus…Sir Jeffrey's father?" She asked softly, worried she'd break his concentration.

Marth nodded in reply. "He wasn't the _founder_ of the island, to say; some of the villages that exist today still existed back then. But he was the one who proclaimed people could live there, and started constructing the village that would later become Smash City."

"So he's the founder of Smash City?"

"For the most part."

"Are we…close to who you want me to meet?"

"Not too far."

The two walked for a few more minuets before stopping before a great tree. Gamecube could feel her heart start to race as she saw the headstone.

It was one of two beneath the tree, but she knew that it just_ had_ to be the one. Like the others, the weather had worn the dark marble, but the words carved into it shined with a beauty all of its own. Wordlessly, she and Marth walked up to and knelt before the stone.

_Sir Rick Richard Shino_

_Beloved son, husband, and father_

_Wings eternal will always carry the spirit to the sky…_

Gamecube couldn't say anything; she could feel the tears welling into her eyes as she stared at the carved name.

"There were many angels who sacrificed time and energy helping the people of Smash Island liberate themselves from the Mushroom People. There were many more who offered men, and supplies. My father, with assistance from my mother, was one of the latter; no other land sent more food, water, and men than Altea.

"If it wasn't for his supplies, the people never would've been able to resist the Mushrooms for so long. Once they decided the island wasn't worth the causalities they faced, the Mushroom People abandoned it, and the people rejoiced. The idea of maintaining and continuing Super Smash Brothers here was also my father's idea, and so the island was named Smash Island, after the great organization it housed."

"And so the people honor him," Gamecube said.

"You're actually the first outside the family to see and hear this," Marth admitted. "I…I always looked up to my father…I always saw him as a hero. When I learned he was the one who made me a Renegade, I felt betrayed…" He closed his eyes and bowed his head. "I…I wanted to hate him…so much…but I never could. He was too much of a hero to me…no matter what he did…"

"I'm…I'm sure Sir Rick regretted it too," Gamecube said; she had never seen the angel so…vulnerable before. "But remember, he wanted to save Queen Alicia and Roy. And…and good came out of it all in the end."

Marth said nothing, and Gamecube feared she overstepped her boundaries. But then…then she saw the silent tears fall down his face.

Without hesitation, the tigress pulled the prince into a comforting hug. Silently, he cried on her shoulder; letting out emotions long suppressed.

Wordlessly, both mourned for the great hero…

Back by the mansion, on the rooftop, Aliana's eyes glanced at the scenery before her. Seeing the tape; the happiness its occupants, many of them being people currently waiting for the time to strike, shared, and now seeing the forests, plains, and setting sun…

Maybe this whole thing wasn't as stupid as she though…

"Aliana?" Sally walked forward and stood next to the demon. "I…I want to apologize…"

"Apologize?" Aliana asked, staring at the angel with disbelief. "You want to_ apologize_ to me?"

"Yeah," The GateKeeper said. "Look, I know I've been a bitch towards you, and that's not going to help me befriend others like you, right? So I'll get my act together and see if I can at least tolerate you as an acquaintance. What do you say?"

Aliana turned and faced Sally; missing the sight of Gamecube, Marth, and Houndoom running into the mansion. "What's in it for me?"

"Make no mistake; I can't change who I am," Sally said defiantly, and both females knew what she was talking about. "But I change my views on other people. I'm sorry for being exactly what you've been told about us; I shamed myself and my fellow angels. Forgiveness? Maybe we can even become…friends." She stuck out her right hand.

"_That_ probably won't happen," Aliana said. She then stuck out her own right hand. "But _maybe_ that whole acquaintance thing won't be so bad."

Jun barged onto the roof as the two shook hands. "Guys! Guys! Houndoom's here! Si…Jeremy and Sir Nivian are waiting for us in the Willow!"

"What!?" Both females shrieked.

"Sir Jeffery's called a meeting!" Jun said. "This way!"

**Falcon: Damn! This was a pretty long chapter!**

**Yoshi: And we're aware that Meimnarch probably had less time than everything else that happened…but the title's like that because the other two Commanders had their titles as such. RoyalFanatic had a lot of stuff she wanted to put in!**

**Marth: She didn't want to separate anything, either. Besides, now you get to see a long chapter from her. She wants future things to be longer than what's she's been doing now. Looks like Gamecube's got an added bonus though! XD**

**Yoshi: So, all the Commanders are released…Jeremy and Nivian are waiting at the Willow…Aliana starts realizing that MAYBE, just MAYBE, things aren't as ridiculous as she first though…and we see more of the "she" that was talked about in Niv's chapter.**

**Falcon: To those of you who understand this: No saying anything! It's not going to be a complete surprise, because of everything's that's been revealed, but still. To those of you confused: don't worry! This doesn't concern you. XD**

**Marth: And that's all we got! Review!**


	16. Epi: Unsolved Conflictions

**Oh boy…this is it…it's time for the sad ending.**

**Falco: Just what do you have planned? You already wrote this down; now you fixed it around a bit!**

**True, true. I have to thank kbxshadow for giving me a REALLY splendid (and angsty?) idea that I wanted to add. The ending hasn't changed; it just has more. n.n I'm…proud of it? x)**

**Pichu: Another cliffy fic ending…will **_**A Brother's Love**_** appear soon?**

**Zelda: As said in the last chapter, you guys should already know what RoyalFanatic does and doesn't own.**

**Yeah, totally. Besides, if I EVER do own Smash Brothers (which will probably be never, BTW. XD), I'll be sure to tell you all before going and making my ideas (especially for the Zelda Series I have planned) actual games.**

**And so, **_**The Demon's Staff **_**closes. Away final chapter!**

It was a hellish feeling, Jeffrey decided, as everyone stared at Houndoom.

"Are you certain?" Sally asked. "They're there?"

"You bet!" Houndoom replied. His tail wagged once. "It's like Jeremy knows this is the last straw, and is preparing for a final battle."

"Then let's barge in!" Falco cried.

"All of us?" Jun asked, looking around. "I don't think we _all_ need to go to the Willow."

"Let's send Marth, Nanette, and Jun to the Willow beforehand," Jeffrey said. "You three should still know where it is. Meanwhile, Dr. Mario, Roy, Falcon, Aliana, and Ganondorf will come with me."

"Why am I coming with you?" Aliana asked, annoyed. "You doubt my skills so?"

"Of course not," Jeffrey replied. "But do you know where the Willow is?"

"I can go with the angels," Aliana said stubbornly.

"So can I," Jeffrey said. "But I want an angel only strike team. Call me old fashioned if you would like, but you will stay with me and come with us. Unless, of course, you would like to remain here?"

Aliana glared at the demon. "Of course I want to go," She said. "I promised my father I'd do this. Now if we're going to go, then let's go." There was a collective flap of wings as the three mentioned angels vanished.

"Everyone else, stay here and defend the mansion," Jeffrey said. "Anything may happen; just keep your guard up! Let's go!"

In the Willow, Jeremy was holding the staff shakily in his hands. Nervousness enveloped him as he and Nivian waited for Jeffrey and the smashers to show up. But it wasn't because he was questioning himself; wondering if he was doing the right thing. He was nervous that he'd lose his final general; the one he had obtained by chance alone.

Nivian seemed to have lost his voice as well as his pupils; even now, he never spoke, never tried to ease the fallen guardian. Of course, Jeremy didn't mind this at all; it was not like he'd even listen anyway.

He felt the angels' presences, and tensed. "General Lant, prepare yourself!" Nivian did as he was told. An arrow was shot from behind, but the demon managed to dodge it. Dropping the staff and pulling out his golden gun, Jeremy fired.

"Firing randomly? A shame," Nanette's voice echoed from all sides. Jeremy glanced around, but was able to just dodge the oncoming angel. Jun carefully charged towards Nivian, her sword meeting his, as Nanette rolled, pulled her bow out, and fired. Jeremy dodged, but jumped into Marth's reach, and the demon was sent flying into a wall.

Nanette aimed another arrow, but instead of aiming at Jeremy's head or chest, she aimed at his arm. "Let's make sure you don't hurt anyone sweetie," She said, successfully disarming the demon.

"You think that'll save your lives!?" Jeremy shrieked. Nanette dropped her bow and rushed forward as Jeremy copied himsel; the clone teleported behind and confronted Marth.

Jun kept matching blows with Nivian, keeping her eyes open for any weak points. Nivian was able to successfully break past her defenses, but Jun reacted quickly; retaliating with her sword, knocking back and setting Nivian slightly on fire. The flames burned his arms before being absorbed into his sword, and Jun frowned before sheathing her blade and pulling out a glowing bow.

Growling with rage, the GateKeeper conjured and unleashed a fist sized ball of fire. It homed in on Jun, who shot and dispelled it with her bow. Aiming another arrow at Nivian's left wing, she fired, damaging the wing and sending the GateKeeper to the ground.

Underneath the airborne battle, Marth and the Jeremy copy were in a duel; lance striking against staff. It was a stalemate, until Nivian crashed into the angel; both immortals' weapons were sent flying into a corner.

"Oh no! I'm sorry Sir Marth!" Jun shouted, aiming and firing at the Jeremy copy, which was looking triumphant. The arrow pierced though the copy's head, and it dispelled.

It was after Marth pushed Nivian off himself when Jeffrey and the others barged in. Ganondorf and Dr. Mario ran for the staff and held it as the elder guardian tinted Nivian's eyes. Seeing his older brother caused Jeremy to hesitate, which enabled Nanette to send him flying into another corner with a well-timed Falcon Punch.

"Uhh…am I free?" Nivian asked weakly as Falcon, Roy, Jeffrey, and Aliana marched forward, surrounding the younger demon. Marth and Nanette hung back, called their weapons to them, and kept a fighting stance as Dr. Mario and Ganondorf stayed with the staff.

"Yes, Sir Nivian," Jun replied, helping him up. "Lean on me. Let us see what Sir Jeffrey has to say."

"This…this is it, isn't it?" Nivian asked. "I wonder…what will happen…"

"Jeremy…I beg you…" Jeffrey fell to his knees and placed his gun onto the ground. "Come with us. The staff is mine again, and the angels you captured are free. You have sealed your fate, but I will make your death quick and painless; that's all I can do. Please…"

Everyone was now watching Jeremy, who was looking unsure; conflicted. But Nivian couldn't help but wonder what was contradicting Jeffrey's words. His madness?

Jeremy's uneasy glance to the ground didn't ease anyone; Nanette and Marth actually tensed. A foreboding feeling was rising in the air, and both knew what would happen next.

To them, it was almost ironic.

"You…you're confusing me!" Jeremy shouted, conjuring his gun with his uninjured hand and aiming it at Jeffrey. Weapons were drawn as Jeffrey rose to his feet; his own gun held loosely in his hands. "You're trying to get into my head! Well it won't happen! I won't let it!"

"Calm down," Jeffrey said; panic hidden in his voice. "I'm not doing anything like that. I'm doing anything you are accusing me of doing. Jeremy, I want to help you!"

"No you don't!" Jeremy roared. "You don't!" The gun was loaded, which made Roy and Falcon run forward.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing!?" Falcon asked.

"You want to kill your own brother!?" Roy added.

"Douglas, Roy, get back!" Nanette shouted, dropping her bow and running forward herself. Marth was quick to copy her.

"He's no brother!" Jeremy shouted, now aiming at Falcon's head. "He's only a fool who claims the title, just like Marth!"

"W-what…?" Roy asked, faltering back.

"He's lying, don't listen to him!" Jeffrey replied instantly, seeing that Marth had halted; caught off guard with Jeremy's proclaim.

"No! It is true!" Jeremy shouted. "They're not brothers; just posers who use others!"

"Jeremy!!"

"He used you Roy! He used you from the time you were—"

"That's enough!" Marth cried suddenly.

"Jeremy, be quiet!" Jeffrey hissed angrily. "Your madness is consuming you! Just come with us!"

"Go to hell!" Jeremy shouted, firing a round of bullets. Everyone dodged and ducked as the spray continued; bullets ricocheting off the walls and flying back at the smashers and immortals.

Roy felt a bullet graze his side, but ignored the flash of pain that came with it. Glancing around, he spied Nanette pushing Falcon out of harm's way, and taking the shot instead. He also saw Dr. Mario push Jun out of harm's way, the shot just missing the doctor's head.

Aliana could feel her instincts take over as she dodged three shots; one flying towards her after ricocheting off the ground, another flying towards her from an angle, and the third flying towards her from the sky. The ground one bounced off the ceiling, and was stopped by one of Nivian's fireballs. The ceiling one bounced off the ground, and exploded seconds afterwards. The third one ricocheted off a wall and continued its tracking. Aliana expected it to blow up like the second, but it didn't…

While dodging shots of his own, Marth had accidentally jumped into the third shot's path. He barely had time to glimpse the oncoming danger before it embedded itself into his shoulder.

The demon thought time had stopped; her eyes widened as the angel fell to his knees; his hand immediately flying to the injured shoulder. All sense but her sight had numbed; she could barely hear Roy's scream as she saw the brown liquid mingle with his blood. Shock over what her dodging had done enveloped her as she saw the look of pain on Marth's face, his eyes losing focus as the Toxicosis began its effect, and how effortlessly, like Azrael, he collapsed.

'_N-no…'_ It was a snowball affect. _'Gods…goddesses…that didn't him…he's just…pretending!'_ The demon began feeling frantic as her pathetic attempts at trying to ease her mind failed. _'That bullet…that _I_ could've taken…it can't be poisoned…it can't kill him…Father…tell me this wasn't my fault…that no matter what, the bullet would've done that if I dodged anyway…tell me that following my instinct wasn't a bad idea…goddesses…gods…Father…that isn't him on the ground…that isn't him suffering because of me…help me…this is a trick…a hallucination…a—'_ She instantly stopped; only one final thought running through her head…

'_I killed him…'_

"Wha—no!" Dr. Mario cried, racing towards the fallen Nanette. Ganondorf could only stare, dropping the staff, letting the fear overtake him. Jun and Nivian quickly ran over to Roy, who was on hands and knees; silent tears falling from his face.

Jeffrey was enraged. "What the hell are you thinking!? Killing three angels with the Toxicosis!? Are you that ruthless!?"

"I don't know anymore!" Jeremy wailed, throwing his gun to the ground and dropping onto his own hands and knees. Everyone couldn't help but look up as the younger demon began to cry… "I don't know!"

"Jeremy…" Jeffrey's rage had vanished. "You realize the consequences of your actions, don't you? If they vanish like Azrael, you are to blame."

"I don't care!" Jeremy shouted. "There's nothing left for me anyway! I can't take this anymore!"

"Then come wit—"

"No! Kill me now!" Jeremy interrupted. "End my life now! I don't care how…just do it!"

"Jeremy! You—"

"Do it!"

Jeffrey aimed his gun and loaded it, but hesitated; the weapon and his hand shaking. Aliana noticed his hesitation, but could feel her own rising as well; she had never had any problems with the younger Hand before all of this. Did she really have to do this? Would killing him make anything better? Her mind was still numb from what he had done.

Before she could act, Jeffrey fired; the shot slamming into Jeremy's head. The demon whispered two words in demonic; he was dead before hitting the ground.

Aliana ran over to the fallen demon, and knelt at his side. "You…you didn't have to do it…I would've…followed my father's orders…"

"I am thankful for Lord Shikarume's kindness," Jeffrey said. "But he was my brother; the responsibility was mine, whether or not I wanted to do it or not."

"Ummm…Master Hand?" Dr. Mario asked weakly, getting off the ground. "What…what do we do now?"

Jeffrey looked away from his smashers, from the demon and angels who were now staring at him, and it was then he realized how much of a coward he actually was. His guilt was stinging his heart as well; he had saved Nanette once before, but now he had failed. And Roy…the poor smasher was suffering more tragedy and sorrow than a mortal was supposed to.

All he could hope for was that his suspicions were right…and that time was on his side… "We head back for the mansion. The countdown has begun…and we all know what will happen if we are…too late…"

**Falcon & Yoshi: O.o**

**Marth: Yeah…--;**

**Falcon: Son of a…she didn't write that. O.o**

**Yoshi: This has to be as bad as **_**The Angels' Door**_**'s ending; maybe worse. XD**

**Marth: Who saw this coming? (Everyone raises their hands) Exactly. Still, Azrael suffered poisoning…now it's our turn. Do we end up the same as the poor Angel of Death? O.o**

**Yoshi: Actually, ABL can end either way, and with those Commanders and Lucifer and stuff…ick. But I think you'll be okay. n.n**

**Falcon: And that's it for the fic! For the final time from us (for now…), review!**


End file.
